BROKEN WINGS
by Mello-83
Summary: This is a AU BAM Love Story. Bianca Montgomery is a Youth Counselor that often times takes her work home w/her, literally. Maggie Stone is woman with many issues of her own. But can Bianca get close enough to her, emotionally, to break down her walls?
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN WINGS**

AU **BAM** Story

Rated ~ PG 13+? (Some profanity)

**Chapter 1 ~ Can Someone Please Help Me?**

The tall statuesque woman raced through the heavy wooded door, frantic with worry, "Excuse me, excuse me!" the brunette shouted at no one in particular, "can someone please help me, I" ...gasping a hard breath,... "need some help please!" The woman's doe-eyes surveying the darkened pub.

A few assorted heads whisked around to check out whom it was seeking help and as quickly as they turned to see what was going on, they just as quickly turned away and went back to their own concerns. All except one. One, pretty dark blonde. "Yeah," the shorter woman said, getting up from her _**assigned**_ seat at the bar, "I might be able to help you ~ what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it's...it's not for me," she replied nervously; running her hand through her long thick dark chocolate locks, "it's for one of the kids I counsel at the Youth Center. She was robbed; assaulted, actually. She's right outside; in my car...do you want me to go get her or do you want to come to my car?" The beautiful young woman with the big expressive brown eyes gave the older tanned woman a pensive gaze then proceeded to go back outside to check on the young woman that was hurt.

"I'll follow you to your car,"...the small shapely woman said calmly as she started walking behind the younger dark haired woman, checking her out in the process, musing to herself, _'Damn, she's stacked!'_..."just lead the way," the short dirty blonde continued saying as she opened the chunky door for the youth counselor.

Once the blonde reached the brunette's car she asked her to give her and the injured young woman some privacy,... the young counselor was reluctant at fist but giving the little blonde lady a penetrative gaze and seeing a sincerity of depth in her eyes decided she could trust her but still being responsible for the hurt girl she said, "Ill be right over here," pointing toward the rear of her car.

The dirty blonde nodded in understanding then turned her attention back to the young lady that had been attacked.

"Hi, my name's Maggie," the short woman spoke with a friendly lull to her voice, "what's your name?" The young woman was scared to answer initially, but sensed a realness in Maggie that made her feel very comfortable. "Jade,...I'm Jade," the young girl murmured in a tired sigh. She was about Maggie's height and a shade and half darker with sandy brown wavy hair and green eyes. The deep purple marks showed up vividly on her light brown complexion and when Maggie went to gently touch them to gauge the extent of the bruises Jade winced violently and jerked away.

"Okay, okay, Jade, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," The blonde said to the young woman with concern as she made eye contact with the brunette before she continued to question Jade for information, "Jade,uhm, how...old are you?" The woman asked as she zealously examined the, under normal circumstances; very cute, young woman's lesions.

Squirming a bit in the driver's side of the brunette's car trying to get as comfortable as one could in that situation then looking directly into Maggie's eyes relaying softly, seventeen, why...you interested," the teen laughed as she made the statement then regretted the laugh right after because it hurt to do so.

Maggie giving the young, yet, smart mouth woman a shake of the head and a half smile plowing thru with yet another query, "Jade, do you know who did this to you or were you caught off guard?" A simple enough question and one that the brunette had asked her right after she found the young woman in the state she was in out in the parking lot of the center just about a half an hour ago.

"I...I donno...what you mean?" Jade responded in a shaky voice that echoed both fear and knowing.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jade, was this a random attack or did someone you know hurt you?" Maggie and the doe eyed woman both waited impatiently for a response from the young woman.

The taller woman walking over to the younger woman began pleading with her to fess up about how she truly received her injuries. "Jade, please~please, tell us what happen to you, so we can help...so I can help you." The statuesque youth counselor spoke softly with a reassuring voice to Jade. Fearing that if she pushed the teen to hard that she might be turned off and wouldn't be willing to open up to her now or in the near future and it took her a few months to get the younger woman to express her problems to her as freely as she does currently. And the brunette didn't want that to happen. Although Jade seemed like a tough hard ass, the brunette knew better; she knows that Jade's hardness, for lack of a better word, comes from a strained family life and years of posturing to try and protect herself from being hurt; emotionally.

The young woman studied the counselor's face, which wore a concerned expression. Tilting her head back and looking up to the heavens, possibly searching for the right or more appropriately the most convincing thing to say to Maggie and the brunette. "Ms. Mont-"

"Ah~uh, what did say for you guys to call me?" The taller woman said in a stern yet affectionate tone.

"Bianca," the young woman said gently as she offered a tiny smile.

"That's right, so now, tell us who did this to you?" Bianca stood there looking down at Jade with a warm smile on her face. A smile that radiated mere inches to the right because the short blonde woman could also feel that warmth as well. And it sent a small chill thru-out her spine, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Maggie had to find a distraction; something else to do other than stare at Bianca like she was work of art. Although that is what she thought about Bianca, that she's a beautiful work of art. "Ya know ladies, I think it would be best if we took Jade to the hospital. They've go-"

"NO! Hell No! I'm not goin' to any hospital, fu-forget that." Jade roared, trying to hoist herself from the driver's side of Bianca's car.

The brunette came closer to the teen and Maggie could barely stand it, she moved herself out of the way, so not to give herself away; of all these rush of feelings she was having for the chocolate haired woman. Because she knew she would stare and she didn't know if Bianca was gay or not. She didn't want to freak her out, her gaydor isn't what it used to be.

Bianca went to touch the younger woman and she recoiled her arm and blurted, "Bianca, please don't ~ don't come any closer...if you're gonna try and talk me into goin' to the hospital~don't, because you'd just be wastin' your time. I said I'm not goin'!" Jade gave the older woman a look that possessed both apprehension and a notion of anger.

As the doe-eyed woman started to respond to the agitated teen Maggie intervened, "What if you guys went to my place,"...the blonde looked at Jade then quickly glanced in Bianca's direction before she continued, "it's just about a

mile or so from here and a have more supplies and strong pain killers, if you don't mind me finishing the examination there?

Both Jade and Bianca offered a curious gaze to Maggie then the young woman sparked, "Are you some kinda doctor or are you some kinda killer or somethin', I sayin' man, because heavy pain killers, medical supplies...what's up with that?" The light eyed young woman waited anxiously for a reply.

Maggie laughed, offering that sexy lop-sided grin to Jade and Bianca, whom was instantly smitten.

"No, Jade, I'm not a killer," a despondent look on her face, "I'm not a doctor either," the blonde said in a hushed voice.

Bianca studied Maggie's face for a couple minutes then walking over to the short blonde, "Um, I think we can trust her," she was talking to Jade but her gaze was transfixed on the blonde woman.

Jade noticed the sparks between both women but chose not to say anything about it; just yet, she wanted to see if Maggie really could help her out with her medical problems before she past any kind of judgement on her. Not that her view of the short blonde would be bad, on the contrary, she that Maggie seemed like a pretty cool person, but growing up how she did and having to deal with so much crap in her young life she needed to make sure that Maggie was on the up and up. For her sake as well as for Bianca's. Although, she gives the brunette hell at times she knows that Bianca would go to the wall to help her, case in point; her willingness to trust this stranger with both their lives. Now, normally, Jade would not allow anyone to put her in such a dangerous position, but the green-eyed young woman trust Bianca; and that's a rarity.

"Awright Bianca, if you think Nurse Maggie's safe, I'll go along for the ride," Jade stated with a genuine smile and a slight wink.

"Nurse Maggie, that's a good one," Maggie said with a chuckle then motioned for the taller woman to aid her in getting Jade back over the passenger side of Bianca's car.

As Bianca and Jade followed behind Maggie there was an awkward silence for several moments, when all of the sudden the younger woman blurted out, "You like her, don'tchu?"

"What?" was the brunette's dumbfounded response.

"Come on Bianca, I'm a little bruised and battered," a slight cough escaping the young caramel hued woman's lips, "not deaf and dumb, I can tell you like Nurse Maggie."

Maggie checked her rearview mirror making sure that Bianca and Jade were still following behind her. She wasn't quite sure if they would really go back to her place but Bianca is a woman of her word and a pretty good judge of character. Turning on her radio, .com/watch?v=aWyeVfuolT4&feature=PlayList&p=5FEB2066E5012516&index=0&playnext=1 the left side of her mouth tipping up to form a slight smile, 'I love this song' the blonde whispered to herself then bringing her attention back to the mirror, at one point she could've swore the brunette smiling at her ~ knowingly? 'Naw, just my imagination and a vast lack of sleep, Stone, you need to stay outta Billy's Tavern and get your ass some much needed **z**'s at night,' the dirty blonde chastising herself as she glanced in the rearview once more.

The doe-eyed woman was a bit caught off guard by Jade's observation, she wasn't even sure how she felt or what she really thought of the dark blonde other than the obvious fact that she was gorgeous...and smart, she had to have had some kind of medical training, the brunette thought to herself.

"So, you and Nurse Maggie, that' cool ~ really, I can definitely see what you like about her, I mean she is fresh to def," the teen spoke with a hip brashness of someone her age.

Bianca turned slightly to look at the young woman and just shook her head then went back to the road ahead, "Ya know,

we don't know whether she's a nurse..._or what_, so maybe you shouldn't keep calling her that. Besides it just sounds like the title of low-budget porn movie," the dark haired woman offered with a barely audible chuckle.

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'!" the teen said, perking up some, "And you gotta admit she is hot, that's what I meant when I said she was fresh to def, a minute ago. Oh! Hey! what about that movie Nurse Betty, with that hottie Renee Zellweger?" Jade smirked as she leaned back in the seat and held her bruised stomach; a faint grunt of pain squeaking out as she did.

The older woman started to respond to that statement but her concern for her passenger increased as she heard the pained moan, "Jade, honey, maybe it would be best to just go and see a real doct-"

The teenager sat straight up and vehemently pounded her fist down on the dashboard and hurled, "I said NO F**KIN' HOSPITAL! And if you try and take me to one, I'll jump outta this f**kin' car!

Bianca was so startled by the young woman's violent outburst that she slammed on the brakes and nearly crashed into Maggie's back bumper. "What the hell is the matter with you, Jade, you could have killed us with that stunt!" the counselor barked back.

Maggie witnessing the whole thing from her rearview mirror, quickly stopping her car and pulling over to the side of the road. Jetting out of her car and running back to the two women to find out exactly what happened.

_**tbc...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN WINGS**

AU** BAM **Story

Rated ~ PG 13

_(please forgive any grammar or spelling errors)_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 2 ~ So...Are You A Doctor?**

Once Maggie approached Bianca's car she could see that both women were very upset, "Hey, what's going on with you two, what happened?" The blonde questioned as she walked around to the passenger's side so she could check on Jade.

"Well, Jade decided to throw a hissy fit because I mentioned that maybe we should go to see _**real doctor**_ because she's in serious pain and keeps trying to act all tough like it's nothing wrong with her. But we don't know the extent of her injuries and I'm responsib-"

"Ya know what, lady, your not my mother," the young woman huffed struggling to get out the car that Maggie had opened a second ago.

The older tanned woman stopping her before she could go any further, "Where do you think you're going, Jade?" Maggie asked in a firm yet caring tone, as she thought about what Bianca had just said about seeing a "_**real doctor**_".

"I'm leavin' " the teen spewed, trying to lift herself up all the way but finding herself planted firmly in the car seat after Maggie gently pushed her back down, "what the fu-"

"HEY!" Maggie shouted, "watch your language, young lady," her voice calming some "And yes, you're right. Neither Bianca nor I are your mother but we are adults who deserve to be respected, especially since we haven't shown any disrespect towards you," the blonde said matter of fact.

Jade was quiet for a moment; she didn't mean to go off on Bianca like that it's just that someone very close to her died in a hospital, so pretty much anything or anyone that has to do with them just freaks her out. But Bianca wasn't privy to that bit of information about the green-eyed teen.

With some time to cool off Jade apologized to Bianca and eased yourself all the back into the car with Maggie's help.

Maggie then checked on the brunette to see how she was doing, and other than the escalated beating of her heart from the incident and her own anger, she to was fine. And with all being okay she then jumped back into her car and within a couple of minutes they were in front of her bizarre albeit humble abode.

Straining slightly to get a better view of the blonde's apartment, "Sweet Bird of Youth ~ what kinda name is that for an apartm-" Jade stopped her words abruptly when she realized that said place wasn't an apartment building at all, but a boarding house.

Surprised, "Maggie lives ina room for rent place, if she's a nurse, or a doctor why would she being staying in a place like this, not that it's bad or anything?" The younger woman said in a curious tone to Bianca.

Leaning forward and looking past Jade thru to the passenger side window to get a better look herself, "Yeah, well maybe she's neither of those things maybe she use to work in a hosp-", stopping herself from saying that word because she didn't want to propel the young woman into another fit of outrage, "ah, medical fac-" Cut off by Jade,

"And she stole the stuff ~ see she's thief, Bianca, you've got the hots for thief," the teen chuckled then went to open the door to get out.

"Wait a minute, Jade, let me help you out," Bianca said with concern as she made her way out of the car to go to the other side to help Jade, "and I do not have the hots for Maggie.

Walking up to stand on the other side of Jade so she could assist Bianca in walking the young woman up the stairs, "Yeah," the blonde said amiably, only hearing her name.

Bianca cut Jade a look that said that was close, "Oh great she almost heard us, Jade. So please stop saying stuff like that, will you?" The brunette whispered to the younger woman.

As Maggie, Jade and Bianca climbed the steps that lead to the front porch of the rooming house two women came out of the front door; which squeaked slightly when it was pushed to far open. "For Goodness Sakes! Why in the sam hill do you have to sling this here screen door open so wide, ya know it's old and creaky ~ that's why it makes so much dang blasted noise." The older of the two women huffed.

"Well, I guess it's a lot like you then my dear sister, old and creaky and ALWAYS making a whole lotta DANG BLASTED NOISE!" The shorter woman scoffing at her older sister, always able to get a rise out of her.

"Looky here, girl, you ain't too old for me to put ov-"

"Old lady, and use the term, _lady_, very loosely, I had ju-"

"Ladies please," Maggie said calmly as she and her two acquaintances finally made it to the landing. "My friends and I could use a hand or two."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," the taller thinner of the two middle-aged women said with a warm smile as the dark red headed woman opened the door, gently this time, to allow the younger women inside.

"Mags, who're your friends?" The younger of the two middle-aged women inquired, then took a better look at Jade noticing that she was seriously hurt, she really began to grill the blonde for answers, "Maggie, what hap-" seeing the younger tanned woman shrug her shoulders, she then turned to the injured teen, "Oh my God, darlin', what happened to you? Cupping Jade's chin to investigate the marks on her face.

Stepping closer, "Good Lord, chile, what in tar-nation ~ how?...come sit down, honey, who did this to you? The tall thin woman's metal and copper bracelets clanking together as she reached over to timidly stroke the young girl's scarred features.

Looking up at Bianca then Maggie, "Uhm, Maggie, I didn't know comin' here would mean I was gonna get the third degree by a couple ol-" Jade caught herself before she said something that she would most definitely regret. And from the look on the sisters faces she would have regretted it; big time. "I really don't want to talk about it," was Jade's flat reply.

The brunette walking past Maggie to get to the grey and teal flowered sofa so she could sit next to Jade and try and convince her to open up to her about who would do something like this to her.

"Jade," Bianca paused momentarily to gather her words then with real affection that was tempered with a firmness that she doesn't normally display; unless she absolutely has to, "please, tell me who," her hand gently caressing the young woman's marred face, "did this to you?" Bianca relayed her inquest with such genuineness that it completely touched not only Jade, but everyone else in the room.

The young woman sat uncomfortably on the worn sofa her eyes watering slightly before speaking, "Dee," she said barely above a whisper, "my" clearing her throat, "friend, Dee," lowering her head as she placed her right hand over her left then ran her thumb over the top of her hand, a nervous habit.

Bianca studied the teen for a second or two then stated directly; in more of a command, actually, "Well, we're gonna press charges against her...especially if Dee is who I think she is; that much older woman that picks you up from the center sometimes, is that who you're talking about?" Bianca asked with clarity.

"Bianca, I can't send Dee to jail, I...I can't ~ I WON'T!" Jade said in a panicked voice.

"Jade, honey, why would you want to protect someone that hurt you like this ~ did she threaten you?" The tall middle-aged woman queried with concern.

The young woman didn't respond to the uniquely dressed woman, she just gave her a look of recognition and that of light fear.

"Hey, why don't I go and make us all a little something to eat, how would that be?" The younger of the two boarding house owners said in a calming tone.

"That'd be great, thanks," Maggie quickly replied.

The doe-eyed brunette glanced between Jade, Maggie and the tall strawberry blonde woman, "Okay, Jade, how about this ~ why don't you just stay away from Dee...for a while, until we can figure out what we-"

"WE? Aren't gonna figure out anything Bianca. This isn't your problem." The young woman stated flatly.

"Let's all just relax and try to get Jade here checked out. You couldn't be in better hands than Maggie's, why she's are our own personal Madame Curie," the older woman sparked, brandishing the pretty dark blonde with a wide smile, her northern Kentucky drawl evident.

"Oh, so, you are a doctor?" Bianca queried.

Maggie didn't answer Bianca, actually, she wouldn't even look in her direction she just gave her landlord a weak half smile and motioned towards the slightly winding staircase, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my med-supplies and the other stuff

I'll need to finish examining Jade." Maggie said in a muted voice and a demeanor that was less than her normal energetic self.

The brunette just watched the blonde drag herself up the stairs then she turned and asked the tall middle-aged woman, "What's with Maggie, every time someone mentions the word doctor ~ she...I donno...freezes up?" Bianca questioned as she

sat patiently on the sofa and waited for an answer.

The tall thin proprietress of the rooming house politely shifted before saying, "Well, darlin' I think that bit information would be best coming from Maggie, herself."

"But, Maggie didn't answer her, tilting her head toward's Bianca, and I know she heard her, so what's up with her, I mean, everybody keeps saying how great she is at patching people up ~ ya know, how she can help me with all this," Jade stated with a dribble of worry as she pointed to all the areas on her body that were injured.

"Like I said, sweetie, Maggie's gotta be the one to tell you two."

Just then the other owner walked out of the kitchen with more than enough food and drinks for a small army, "Come and get it," she said as she placed the extra large tray on the coffee table. "Since I don't know what all ya'll have a liken for so, I just brought o-"

Her older sister butt in, "You just decided to bring the barn, uhm?"

"Well, we can clean up later, besides I'm sure Jade, and uhm...what's your name darlin'?" The red head making her inquiry known as she wiped her hands on her blue jeans and took a seat in the adjacent Queen Victoria chair.

"I'm Bianca, Bianca Montgomery and," the brunette setting her hand on the teen's knee, "this, of course, is Jade, Jade Fontaine."

The sisters locking curious eyes with one another, a flash of recollection greeting them, then both women adjusted themselves in Bianca's direction and speaking in unison said, "Is ERICA KANE Your Mother?"

..._**and the story will cont...?**_

**Thanx! For Checking Out My Fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BROKEN WINGS**

AU** BAM **Story ~ Rated PG 13

**Chapter 3 ~ Oops, I Think I Said Too Much?**

Bianca gave the sisters a bewildered gaze then said, "Yeah, Erica Kane's my mom, why ~ do you know her?"

The taller of the two women shot straight up out of her seat and screamed, "HOT DAMN! Erica Kane's baby girl, right here ~ K, you remember when Bianca was born don't you?" the woman now standing directly in front of the brunette, bending down and looking right in Bianca's face to get as close a view as possible.

The younger sister was still seated and angling to get a better perspective since her sister was pretty much blocking the younger woman from her eyeshot. "Oh, for the good Lord's sake, Ole woman, will you move that skinny butt of yours outta my way so I can get a good look at her too," the red head commanded to no avail, so she got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the strawberry blonde and the brunette.

Jade looked on with a half smile half perplexed look on her face, "What are you two doing to Bianca, besides making her all kinds of uncomfortable, she's no-"

Maggie interrupted, "Yeah, what's going on down here? And why are the two of you in Bianca's face like that?" The blonde asked, her curiosity piqued.

"We know your friend, Bianca, here an-"

"And her mother, Erica Kane," K said her smile brimming with joy at the knowledge that she's discovered someone very special from her past is close by.

"That's right. Why I used to baby sit your momma, Bianca, along with this little terror rightchere," The woman with the peculiar outfit on beamed.

"Oh, hush you ole bird," K said fanning the older woman away as if she were some type of annoying flying bug, then she turned to the brunette, "don't pay any attention to her sweetie, your momma and me were as sweet as can be when we were little." The woman smiled a bright red smile that were couple of shades brighter than her hair.

"Yeah, like two rotten peas ina pod," the thin woman proclaimed, as the younger women laughed.

"Wow! I really don't remember my mom mentioning too much about when she was growing up. I do know that she spent some time somewhere in Kentucky is that where you two know her from?" Bianca asked eagerly.

"Yup, sure is, Newport, Kentucky to be exact," the younger sister pointed out.

"Well, yes, darlin' you were born there, February of '85. It was so cold that day, really unusual; even for Kentucky?

Bianca was a bit perplexed but just assumed that the older woman was confused, "Excuse me but I think you've got your information mixed up? I was born in New York City, April 1985."

The younger sister giving her sister a nod of disapproval realizing the Bianca had no clue of her true birth. Once the thinner landlady was made aware of her faux pas she began to immediately back track her words, "Oh, sweetie, ya know what, you're right, I musta been thinkin' about our lil' cousin, Brianna, yeah, yup, she's just about your age. Please forgive this foolish old woman's ramblings, will you?" The older woman apologized sincerely as she gently placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yes, Bianca, please do forgive my sister she's getting a fret long in the tooth and her senility has started to set in ~ and quite comfortably I might add," shooting her big sis a warm smile as she offered.

"That's okay," Bianca said with slight chuckle, but in the back of her mind she wondered if any of what these two had told her had some truth to it. Especially since her mom has always been a little secretive about her past.

"Well, as interesting as this all is, we have a young woman here that needs a little tlc," Maggie stated in a friendly tone then smiled and walked over to Jade to help her up so she could take her to the dining room to finish examining her where they could have a bit more privacy.

"So, Jade, how long have you been going to the center?" The blonde asked the younger woman matter of fact.

"Muhm, eight months, give or take a couple of weeks," the light eyed girl spoke in a friendly; at ease, manner to Maggie.

As Maggie continued to gently poke and prod her "_patient_" cleaning her wounds; setting her right arm in sling and even administering a couple of much needed stitches with Bianca's permission, of course. The dark blonde asked the young woman a litany of questions, and many of them turned out to be mostly about Bianca.

"Is Bianca the only counselor at the center or are there a team of them that take turns performing different duties?" As the short sexy blonde asked Jade these questions she started to reminisce about her recent past and how she shared duties with a team of professionals.

The brunette watched intently; from afar, as the blonde thoroughly examined the young woman. Bianca noticed how skilled Maggie seemed, how familiar she was with _those tools_, tools that only a doctor would know how to use. And suffice it to say the tall statuesque woman was very impressed and intrigued.

"Bianca, Bianca..." the more fashion conscience of the two sisters called out to the brunette.

"Um, oh, I'm sorry...I was just watching...Maggie...checking to make sure Jade was okay, ya know?"

"Riiight," the red headed sister quipped as she gave Bianca a knowing grin.

"No, really, I..." Bianca smiled that illuminating smile she has and it appeared to resonate across the room because Maggie caught a glimpse of it and nearly came undone.

"Hey, ouch, that kinda hurt, Nurse Maggie," squealed the teen.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Jade, I...I was uhm-"

"Checking out the counselor, yeah, I see that...you so like her, _don't you_?"

Maggie couldn't contain the mild blush that slowly crept unto her features; although she tried desperately.

While she continued to bandage the sutured area the woman with quite a bit of medical expertise began to answer the teen's question, "I...I, well, yeah, I like her...I guess, she seems to be a nice enough person," knowing full well that's not what Jade meant by **"like"** at all.

"Whatever do you mean, um...I'm sorry I don't think I got either one of your names?" Bianca queried.

"Ohmugoodness, we didn't introduce ourselves, did we, darlin?" cooed the younger sister, "I'm Krystal and this," pointing to the older woman, "is my much older sister, Opal."

"Hey watch it, Red!" admonished the older woman with a smile.

"You know what I mean, Nurse Maggie, you dig her, you wanna get to know her onuh...intimate level," Jade was smiling from ear to ear now, being witness to Maggie's complete rose colored cheek transformation.

"Okay, Jade, I'm all done," Maggie said as she looked up at the young woman and shook her head marveling at just how intuitive she was really was.

"Well, Krystal...Opal," glancing at both of the women, as she was taking a bite of the turkey sandwich she made for herself a couple of minutes ago, then after finishing her bite she spoke amiably, "it's nice to officially meet you both."

"Cool. Now, are you gonna go for it with Bianca? You...gotta know that she likes you too!" Jade voiced excitedly.

"Jade, I'm sure that Bianca has someone special in her life alrea-"

"No...she doesn't. She told us once in one of our "_Ring Talk_" sessions at the center."

"What's ring talk?" Maggie asked, curious to know.

"It's when we get together ina circle and discuss one really important thing that happened to us that day or week. Bianca says it's to help us bond...as a group, but I don't know about all that?" The teen offered then shrugged and gave Maggie a half smile.

"Oh, I see, you're not one for the bonding, uh?" Maggie giving Jade her sexy lop-sided grin that Bianca just happened to sneak a peek of and became instantly taken with.

Bianca, pushing herself up and off the sofa, "will you ladies please excuse me it looks like Maggie's done with her examination and I want to go see how Jade's doing?" the young brunette speaking to the two women but her focus was on Maggie.

"Yeah, sure, Bianca, dear, go right ahead," Opal said with a slight smile as she watched Erica Kane's daughter make a beeline right to the young blonde and the teen.

"Look's like you're all patched up here, Jade. And Maggie it looks like you've done an excellent job?" Bianca said as she gave Jade the once over then eyed Maggie.

Bianca and Maggie continued to linger at each other somewhat before the teenager breaks up their ogling, "Boy, I'm starving, I'd better go check out that tray of food before they put it away?" The light brown skinned woman said as she started to pull herself up out of the dining table chair.

"Let me help you," Bianca offered.

"Thanks," now up and standing own her own two feet Jade deciding that she should give the two women some much needed privacy, "well, I better go get that tray,"

"No, problem. And oh, Jade, I made you a plate, actually; a chicken salad sandwich with honey mustard, potato salad and a pickle. All your favorites" placing some wayward strands of hair behind her right ear, "see, I remembered that from your birthday party five months ago," the brunette relayed in an affectionate tone.

"Dang! Bianca, you really know how to treat a girl," the green-eyed young woman said with an impish grin on her face as she glanced between the blonde and the brunette.

"Alright, Jade, you should go get your meal...Now," Bianca stated in a playful chastising manner.

Raising her one good hand up in a don't arrest me, I'll back off kind of way before turning and heading for the plate of food and the two sisters that were slyly checking out the entire scene, she hesitated and then warmly said with sincerity sparkling in her green eyes, "Thank You, Nurse Maggie," hoisting up her holstered arm as well as motioning with her good hand to her other injuries, "thanks for fixin' me up so good, I mean, so well," then she turned and quickly went to satisfy her hunger.

"She's something else, uh?" Maggie said coyly.

"Yeah, yes, Jade can be a handful, but deep down inside, she's a good kid, she has some problems bu-"

"Don't we all," the little blonde chimed in.

"Yes, I guess we do, Maggie," Bianca retorted calmly.

"So, Jade, you feeling a little better, darlin'," Krystal asked with concern?

"Yu...ep-" the teen said between bites of her sandwich and dill pickle.

"Slow down, sweetie, the food's not goin' anywhere," Opal said with a smile, glad that the young woman was feeling better and had appeared to be a bit more relaxed around her and her sister as well.

"Uhm, Bianca, I just wanted to-"

"Yes, Maggie," the taller woman responded so quickly that the short blonde nearly forgot what she was going to say.

A light chuckle proceeded by _**that**_ infamous lop-sided grin and the brunette was done in again, "Ok, what I was about to say was that I'm gonna give you a prescription for Jade for Vicodin for in any pain she might experience...later on, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Bianca said appreciatively taking the piece of paper from Maggie's hand.

"She shouldn't be in too much pain...but ~ ya never know," Maggie sighed then shifted her gaze to the three woman across the room; anything not to look directly in those big brown eyes of Bianca's.

"Jade, honey, would you excuse us for minute, please, we'll be back in two shakes of a puppy dog's tail," the more peculiar of the two sisters conveyed.

The teen just kinda gave a strange look to Opal then Krystal; whom just nodded and shrugged then mouth the words we'll be right back, to the young bandaged woman.

The sisters went into the kitchen and Kystal started in on Opal, "okay, two shakes of a puppy dog's tail? What the hell are you doin', O, we're not in back woods Kentucky anymore, you're gonna have that poor girl thinkin' that she's in all female cast of '**Deliverance**'? And another thing that slip up with Bianca about her momma...where she born and all, you gotta watch that Opal," the younger sibling giving her older sister the what for.

"God, K, you're right, I...I don't know what got into me I guess I was just so excited to see, lil' Binky that I..." Opal placed her thumb and her index finger on her forehead pinching the skin between her fingers trying to thwart off the onset of a major migraine.

"That's ~ okay, O, but we've got to be more careful, because obviously Erica hasn't told Bianca yet, why, I'm not sure but-"

"Maybe...maybe she's ashamed...of where she comes from...or who she-"

"Shh, hush with that Opal, you know Erica," Krystal, now comforting her sister with a soothing back rub, "she always thought that she was better than Newport, and honestly she was ~ she is," the younger sibling offered somberly.

"I'll make sure that Jade's prescription is filled and that she take's it as needed. Her mom's working third shift so I'll just take her home with me, she'll get a good night's rest there," assured the brunette.

"Well that's very generous of you Bianca. I guess Jade was right?"

"About what?"

"You sure do know how to treat a girl," the petite blonde teased gracing Bianca with that wickedly sexy lop-sided smile this time though she added a equally lady-killer slow wink to top it all off.

"Come on sis, we have guest we've gotta get back to now, okay, we'll talk more about this later," Krystal urged her big sister to save face and get herself together so they could return once again into the living room and their the proper post as gracious hostesses.

Bianca's blush was immediate and contagious because Maggie caught it as well. Clearing her throat as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "I just want to make sure that Jade's alright...that she's safe. I don't want that Dee woman trying to come after her again," Bianca relayed earnestly to Maggie.

"Yeah, I understand, I was just joking around...no harm was meant, you know that, right?" The blonde explained to Bianca.

"No harm done." Bianca stated warmly, giving a slight sensual eye roll in the process.

"Soo...how long have you been a counselor?" Maggie queried, attempting, and very badly, to remain calm, cool and collected.

"Two years and 3 months. I started when I was a junior in college," the dark haired woman stated then took a seat in the same chair that Jade had been sitting in a short while ago.

"Oh, before I forget, I wanted to to tell that uhm, our patient over there should have a follow up with her own primary care giver to double check my handi-work."

"Well that's going to be a bit of a problem because she doesn't have one right now, you know how she is about doctors.

But we do have a nurse that comes in twice a week for three hours on Tuesday late afternoon and early Friday afternoon. Jade or any one of the kids can see her if they need to, but this situation with Jade is different, I know, I'll ask her mom about the physician situation when I call her once we get to my place," the way the brunette said 'we get to my place' sent a chill down Maggie's spine; and not that of being cold, but, hot, very HOT!

"Maggie...hey, Maggie," Bianca yelling out to the blonde woman to get her attention.

"Muh, my bad, what is it, what's wrong?" came spilling off the blonde's lips faintly disoriented.

"Nothing. I was just trying to get you to notice me, I mean, listen to me...I have something to ask you?" the brunette rambled.

The diminutive woman smiled this time looking directly in the brunettes eyes, "Oh, I noticed you, Bianca, you're very hard to miss. Now what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I..." Bianca blushed again, the warmth resonating into the southern region of her anatomy. "I um...are you a nurse?" The taller woman quizzed.

Maggie was quiet for a few minutes then she stood up and started placing her medical supplies and equipment back into the medical bag. "No, Bianca, I'm not a nurse." She said unemotionally.

"Okay, if you're not a doctor, nor a nurse, what type of medical background do you have? Were you a medic in the armed forces or something?" Bianca questioned the small framed woman with vigor.

"Bianca, I really wished you would drop it please ~ yeah, I have some medical training...I patched up Jade and a host of other people before but I'm not going to discuss my personal business with someone I just met a few hours ago."

A bit perturbed, "wait a minute, I entrusted a young woman's life and my reputation as a youth counselor in your hands and you can't tell me whether or not you're a doctor, uh uh, no that's not good enough, Maggie." The brunette now standing as well facing off with the blonde.

"Look Bianca, I did you and Jade a favor and I don't mind that but like I said don't push this issue, please." Maggie feeling a bit put upon by the taller woman's prodding behavior.

"You did us a favor," catching herself before she said or did something she would surely regret, a heavy sigh escaping her lips, "okay, Maggie, yeah, I suppose you did do Jade and I a favor, but I don't think it's unreasonable to want to know about the person that performed light weight surgery on you, or rather, and more importantly, someone that I'm responsible for no less?"

"Bianca please it was nothing major," the little blonde said dismissively to the doe-eyed woman.

"Come on Maggie, I don't se-"

"DAMN IT, BIANCA, STOP F*CKING ASKING ME ABOUT WHAT I DO FOR A LIVING ~ GOT IT!!!" Maggie screamed then turned her back on the taller woman, her entire body trembling in anger.

Bianca stared at the blonde momentarily; trying to figure out why she'd get so worked up about something like that. She then walked back over to where Jade and the owners of the boarding house were sitting, chatting and having a bite to eat, enjoying each others company before they were disrupted by the light brown eyed woman's rant.

"Um, Jade, come on, we need to go," Bianca informed her young charge, then speaking to the two older women, "We really appreciate your hospitality but we have to get going, it's getting kinda late, I'm tired and I'm sure Jade's probably beat." She gave a weak smile along with a pretty weak excuse for leaving but of course the two sisters knew the real reason that Bianca and Jade had to go so abruptly; Maggie's outburst, and they knew the whole story behind the fit of rage. These two sisters harbor a wealth of secrets with them about a lot of things, things about themselves as well as others.

"Bianca, please try not to take Maggie's reaction to heart, there's a valid reason for her...well, will you try and understand that some things people just have to tell you in their own sweet time." The older sister conveyed.

"Thanks, Opal, I'll try." Was Binaca's simple reply.

As Krystal wrapped up some food for Bianca and Jade to take with them, Bianca studied Maggie very carefully, her posture, the influx of breaths she would take and the fact that she was now crying...the brunette's heart went out to Maggie and she desperately wanted to learn all about her and what makes her tick...I guess it's the counselor in her?

"Alrighty, ladies here ya go ~ some food for later and or tomorrow," the younger sibling offered with affection.

Jade reaching for the bag with her good arm, saying, "thanks ladies, it's been real,...it's been lovely," translating her youth lingo for the middled-aged women, as she gave them a winning smile.

"Yes, it has. And Opal I'll definitely give some serious thought to what you said earlier." Bianca stated with warmth.

As Bianca and Jade made their way down the stairs Bianca's cell phone rang, "Oh, hey mom..you'll never guess who I met tonight?..."

_**more to come...**_

**Thanx! for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BROKEN WINGS**

**by mel**

An AU **BAM** Fic. ~ Rated **PG 13+**

**Chapter Four**

_**What A Difference A Day Makes?...**_

Maggie woke up feeling a bit...blah after last nights unexpected outburst, 'I was a real first class ass toward Bianca last night' the blonde scolded herself as she dragged her behind out of bed and went into the communal bath that she shares with Mrs. Betrand. A very petite elderly woman with thinning blue-gray hair that has the room next to hers, separated only by their shared bath room.

Bianca was up early, preparing breakfast for her family and special guest, Jade. The brunette's mom was also up early this morning, she had a time trying to find rest after what Bianca laid on her last night.

Pacing the floor, Erica's brain flipped to and fro; pondering if that could really be Krystal and Opal? "Could it honestly be them?" She asked herself aloud; just then her husband stirred in his sleep...

"Mmm, Erica, sweet..." wiping the sleep from his eyes..."sweetheart, what's wrong? You're up awfully early for a Friday?" The handsome dark haired man said curiously.

"Ah, it's nothing really darling, go back to sleep," Erica said softly, then walked over to their bed and gave her husband a gentle kiss on the lips. Once he was fast asleep again the little brunette went into their adjoining bathroom quickly showering, dressing then slipping out the house before anyone noticed.

The blonde finally found her way downstairs and to the kitchen where Opal was cooking a good ol' fashioned big southern breakfast that included bacon, sausage, fried chicken, cheese eggs, the blonde's favorite; with plenty of hot sauce, of course, pancakes and texas toast.

"Morning Opal," the young woman said with a bit shame in her voice.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," Opal practically singing her greeting to the blonde as she wore a warm smile a mile wide.

"Hey, sleepy head," the brunette greeted the teen with a smile then continued to pour some orange juice in the glass in front of her. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well considering it was a strange bed in a strange, well, not strange, but you know what I mean," the weary teen babbled.

The brunette laughing a little, "Yeah, I do know exactly what you mean, it's always difficult for me too, when I have to stay in an unfamiliar place," Bianca sincerely stated, giving her young guest a concerned look before she posed her next question, "Um, how are you feeling...honestly, Jade?"

"I made some of your favorites," the odd bird of a woman announced proudly.

Glancing over the table at the enormous spread that lay before her, the young woman spoke, "Ya know what Opal, I'm really not that hungry, can you just save some of it for me?" the little woman expressed with a twinge of sadness.

Walking over to the younger woman then placing the back of her hand on the blonde's forehead, "Maggie, are you feeling alright? I...fixed yur favorites; pancakes; cheese eggs w/that extry hot tabasca sauce you like so much," the

boarding house owner voiced with a spot of worry to the hazel eyed woman.

"I...I'm okay, Opal, I just I feel pretty bad about how I acted last with Bianca. She was just asking a very reasonable question and I-" the little blonde lady stopping herself due to the huge lump that was now forming in throat. Maggie so hated discussing what happened to her that horribly fateful day nearly two years ago, a day that still haunts her vehemently today. "I think I'm just gonna go and apologize to Bianca this morning and go straight to work from there."

"Well, darlin' if you think that's for the best, I...you don't think that maybe you should wait awhile and give her ~ and yourself a chance to ah...well-" the older woman deciding to just give up on the idea of stopping Maggie from going to see Bianca today. She knew about Maggie's situation and felt that the brunette might push the blonde for further for details about who she was and what her true profess- no, her true calling was, and Opal also knew that the blonde was not ready to give up that type of deep-seeded information to anyone not even someone she was possibly falling for.

"Wait for what Opal? I was really nasty to Bianca and I just want to make it right, if I can? "The small framed woman said with candor to the taller lady.

"Alright, madear, if you got yur mind made up to do this, I just hope that Bianca doesn't want to pursue her line of questioning from last night? We were all right there when she asked you about being a doctor sweetie, and that nearly tore you to pieces" stepping closer to the tiny woman and placing her hand on her shoulder "hunee, I...just don't want you to be forced into bringing things up that yur clearly ~ based on last night's reaction ~ not ready to deal with, to a stranger anyway," the older woman finished.

Maggie looked thoughtfully into Opal's aging eyes and said, "Thank you, Opal, I really do appreciate how you and Krystal watch over me, but...shrugging her shoulders...there are some things you just have to do, ya know...take a chance on, and just hope for the best," Maggie ending her statement then hugging the older woman.

"I'm fine, Bianca," giving the brunette a half smile "just a little uncomfortable with these bandages and stuff on, I feel like a mummy," taking a seat to the right of Bianca at the table.

"Yeah, I can imagine. But you know what?" The counselor giving the younger woman a caring look.

"What?" The teen answered wryly.

"It's going to get better, your arm,...the scars, all of it, you'll see," Bianca stated with warmth putting on a brave face for Jade, but in all honesty the brunette doesn't truly know how everything will turn out, she knows the young woman's physical wounds will heal, but Bianca also knows that there are a lot of things that Jade has not revealed to her. Things about her home life, as well as, her love life that are very troublesome to the teen, but the young counselor is hopeful that she can help Jade thru her problems, as long as she's patient.

"Bills, bills, and more damn bills, how am I ever gonna get outta debt with all this shit piling up on me?" The tired woman scoffed to herself.

"Well, darlin' are you going to see Bianca now?" Opal wanted to know not only out of concern for the blonde but also for herself, she wanted to ask Maggie to invite the young brunette over for dinner one evening; wanting to see and chat with Erica's daughter again, but she wasn't quite sure how to without raising some suspicion as to why she'd want the young brunette there in the first place.

"Yeah, I was, why? Do you need me to do something for you ~ I can do it before I leave, I don't mind," the blonde offering Opal a heart felt gaze.

"No, sweetie, you go ahead and do what you were gonna do, it's nothing, really. Tell Bianca and Jade I...we, said, hey," The older woman smiled at Maggie as she gently caressed her cheek.

Maggie leaning into the woman's touch, "I'll see you later, Opal," squeezing her good friend's hand before she grabbed her keys and bag and left to go off to start her day.

"Hey, Jade, did you call your mom yet?"

"Uhm, no, I...I didn't get the chance to," she didn't want to talk to her mother so the teen didn't bother to make the time.

"Jade you really need to call your mom...let her know you're okay, I'm sure she's worried about you?" Bianca's voice was laced with concern.

"Bianca, my mom has my cell phone number if she was sooo worried about me," a sarcastic half laugh falling from her lips, "she woulda called, trust me, if my mother wants something from me she'll contact me," the young woman's green eyes squinting shut then popping open again, trying to fend off any waterworks that threatened to tumble down; Jade hated to cry ~ she thought it made her weak.

'Let me see here,' Maggie having a chat with herself in her car, 'okay, what do I want to listen to,' her left hand on the steering wheel as she searched thru her mini cd collection with the right, glancing between the road and her music, bobbing to a tune that was currently playing in her head, 'ohmyGod, where did that come from,' she smiled, a soft hackneyed chuckle rolling out as she thought back to a certain special memory...

_..."Hey, Mags, are you gonna hang out with us straight girls tonight? It's eighties night at SLACKERS, their probably gonna play your favorite song from that era, she drives me-" the youngest one in the bunch starting to sing but she was promptly stopped by her comrades,..."well, I get the message, anyway are you with us or are you gonna go to one of your "gyrl" bars instead?" the bleached blonde asked with a hint of mischief._

_"Why do you wanna know if Maggie's going out to a gay bar tonight, Babe, you wanna tag along...again, wasn't last Friday night's fiasco humiliating enough, now you wanna go back for more," Danni shook her head as she recalled the incident._

_"Yeah, Babe, Danni's right. You and the girl on girl action just doesn't mix," the short, long haired brunette said in a joshing tone._

_"Okay guys leave Babe alone, she was just having an off night ~ besides she's not gay, so what does it matter?" _

_"Mia speaks the voice of reason ladies, and, um, I'm not going out to anybody's club tonight because I'm on the schedule for 4 am. So, you, my dear friends will have to hang without me tonight," Maggie told her buddies as she closed her locker and walked out the break room..._

The screech of an automobile... caused the blonde to refocus her attention back to the road, and then swerving to...

"Jade please call your mom now, okay, do it for me, pleease," the brunette urged the young woman.

"Alright, Bianca, can I have breakfast then," Jade asked her hand reaching for a piece of raisin toast.

"Yes then you-"

"Good morning sis, I-" the young good looking guy stopped in his tracks when he spotted Jade.

Swerving to the side of the road and hitting the breaks...HARD! "What the hell just happen?"

The other woman stopping abruptly, the older woman needing a moment to gather herself after the unexpected jolt.

The younger woman getting out of her car to check out the situation. Giving her car the once over she then quickly went

to check on the person in the other vehicle.

Walking over to his sister and whispering, "Ah, Beans, who's the hot chick?...a little beat up but still hot," Bianca's younger brother said in a somewhat cocky tone.

"Um, first of all, chick, no, that would be a baby chicken, our guests' name is Jade. She's one of the young people I counsel at the center."

"Huh,...well, I guess you really believe in bringing your work home with you?" the young man said then offered a winning smile.

"Hey...hi," Maggie said, walking up to the driver's side of the middled aged brunette's Infiniti, "are you okay?" The blonde asked the driver with real concern.

Erica shook her head slightly attempting to shake off the shock of what just happened, "Ye...yes," pushing her way out the car door, with the younger woman's help, "are you...all right," she said shakily to the blonde.

"Yes, ma'am, I am" Maggie conveyed to the brunette whom was a couple inches shorter than she was.

"Ma'am! How old do you think I am young woman," the _mature_ woman sparked, timidly pulling away from the hold the young blonde had on her.

Bianca giving the young man a tepid smile, "Yeah, I guess you could say that," the brunette said matter-of-factly.

"Uhm, dude, I'm sitting right here ~ I can hear you ya know," Jade spat out.

"Ah, she speaks and with such grace and eloquence," the young guy said in a teasing manner.

"If you want grace and eloquence, read Shakespeare, but if you want the truth," pointing to herself, "then I'm your woman," Jade finished with a smirk.

Bianca couldn't help but smile at the way Jade handled herself. The brunette was always impressed at how bold the young woman was, and smart too.

"Well who needs pretty words and fore lorn sentiments when I can have my own personal Buddha right here," Bianca's younger brother stated as he started to reach out and touch the young green eyed cutie.

Jade pulling away from him as he was coming toward her when the chair she was sitting in got caught in a groove in the tiled floor, fortunately Bianca was there to witness the whole thing and was able to catch Jade and the chair before the fall could occur.

"Okay you two play time is over. Do I have to put you in separate corners?" The brunette conveyed playfully.

Both teens saying at the same time, "well he/she started it," pointing to each another.

"That's enough, or I'm gonna put you two in a time out," the older woman laughed.

"Hey, um, I didn't mean to make you almost fall outta that chair ya know," the young man related sincerely.

"Yeah, I know."

Maggie giving the woman a slight look of apology then letting her go, "I apologize...I really didn't mean anything by it. It was a ~ respect thing, respect for you-"

The older woman angrily interceded, "I know you're not going to say your elders, young woman, please don't tell me you were going to say that?" The small brunette flipping her hair as she told off the young blonde.

"Hey, I was just trying to to be courteous and respectf-"

Cut off once more by the older woman, "Yes, I know respectful. Well, thank you but your respect would have been better received by not trying to run me off the road in the first place," the tiny brunette said with bite.

"Ya know what, _**ma'am**_," Maggie not being able to resist giving the tiny older lady a nice dig, "I 'll admit that I wasn't quite paying attention to the ro-"

"Ah, I see, so you admit that it was your fault?" the well dressed attractive older woman said pulling out her cell phone

"Admit what?" the blonde said in confusion.

"You weren't watching the road and almost hit me!" The woman was at the moment shouting at the younger woman.

"Lady, you weren't watching where you were going either, because if you had you would've blown your horn indicating to me," poking herself in the chest for emphasis,"that I need to p-"

The woman cut Maggie off yet again and it truly pissed her off, "Yeah, that you almost killed me?"

Coming closer to the woman, "Old lady, if you cut me off again while I'm speaking I might just..."Maggie deciding not to complete her sentence because she really didn't want to hurt anybody nor does she want to even be in this verbal sparring match with this person. Stepping back from the older woman and trying to reason with her, "Listen Ms. I don't want to argue with you, okay. I do admit that I was in the wrong, and I apologize for for my part in this _near accident_, can we just chalk it up to a misunderstanding and please get on with our day?" The blonde stated politely.

"What's your name young lady?" The seasoned woman asked directly.

Maggie, Maggie Stone, why?" the blonde countered.

"Because I need to give a name to my attorney."

"Your attorney, FOR WHAT! For me apologizing to a crazy ass old bat like you in the first place ~ not once but twice!" The tiny blonde was livid.

Maggie walking back to her car, turning back once to glare at the other woman shaking her head in disbelief as she opened the door got in put her seat belt on and speed off! Leaving the small brunette standing there to...literally eat her dust.

"Will you guys be okay in here if I go to room for minute?" The doe eyed woman asked looking between the two for any signs of contention.

"Yes, Beans, we'll be fine, we've already kissed and made up," the young guy said with a wink and a smile.

'You wish,' Jade said under her breath.

"Behave," pointing an index finger between the two, "I'll be right back."

"Some people have a hellava lotta nerve, I _**can not**_ believe that old bag...accusing me of trying to run her off the road," Maggie fussed out loud to herself, "now where's the house," the blonde driving along the street where Bianca resides, a neighborhood filled with large beautiful well cared for homes. Peering at the houses for the address, one standing out over the others. It wasn't that the house was anything overtly spectacular or anything, just very well kept. It was a white 2-story wood and red brick colonial home and it was immaculate from the outside. "Ah, there it is; 16901 Magnolia Blossom Dr. It sounds just like a place where someone like Bianca would live.

"Why is there still so much food left? Didn't anyone eat breakfast this morning?" Krystal asked her sister, eyeing the massive amount of food on the semi-long oak kitchen table.

"No, I guess everyone had a lot of things to take care of today and wanted to get an early start."

"Even Maggie ~ these all look like her favorites?" The red head stated as she helped her sister clear the table.

"Yeah, especially her," the strawberry blonde paused not sure if she should tell Krystal what she discussed with Maggie. It's not like the younger sister didn't know about the young blonde's situation, Opal just wasn't sure how Krystal would handle it. "She had something really important to do before work," the oddly dressed woman finally said.

On her way upstairs the door bell rang. "Just a sec, I wonder who that could be?" Bianca asked herself as she opened the door to find, "Maggie, what are you doing here?"

The cocky young man stood at the kitchen door when he'd heard voices.

"You know, eaves dropping is for busy bodies, so why don't you stay outta your sister's business," Jade told the slightly older teen guy.

"Hi, Bianca, how you today," the blonde chirped showing that killer smile in the process.

H-Hi, hey, I'm good, ah, wha-how do you know where I live?"

"She's my sister, so she is my business," the dark browned eyed guy responded.

"May be but that doesn't mean you havta listen in on her conversation," Jade said giving the other teen a disapproving glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where're my manners, why don't you come in, "Bianca said cheerily flexing her hand behind her signaling that she could come into the living room.

"Uhm, I really don't have time to sit a chat I...uhm, just wanted to...can you come out here on the porch?" Maggie said as more of a gentle command, rather than a request.

Bianca obliged and stepped out the front door and onto the wraparound porch to talk with the blonde. "Alright," placing some strands of hair behind her ear, "What did you want to talk about," the brunette asked as she sat down on the porch swing and waited for Maggie to accompany her.

The blonde following the doe eye woman's cue and sat next to her, silence filling the air then Maggie spoke, "Bianca I-" she froze a second trying to gather her thoughts and to also try and forget what just happened to her along the way, "I just

came by to apologize to you about last night...how I treated you was ~ well, uncalled for and I'm very sorry, can you please forgive me," Gazing into deep chocolate orbs as her own hazel ones seemed to meld into the brunette's making her a bit dizzy.

"Well, what are they saying?" The young woman becoming curious herself.

"Oh, so now you wanna know what's going on too, huh?" Bianca's brother said with a smirk.

"Just tell me what they're talking about and stop trying to flirt with me," Jade said walking over to the guy munching on a piece of toast as she did.

"Sshh, if we're going to be eaves dropping we need to be quiet," putting his finger up to his mouth.

Jade made an annoyed face but totally understood what he meant, so she become still so they could both hear clearly.

Bianca smiled her all encompassing smile then replied with, "Maggie, I get it. It was obviously something that you didn't really want to talk about and I pushed way too much."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Mmm...yeah," Bianca giving the blonde a warm smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Well I've got to go...work, bills and stuff need to be paid, blah, blah," the little blonde rambled on, then got up to leave...

"Maggie wait," the brunette placing her hand on the shorter woman's fore arm as she continued, "I need to ask you something?"

_**...tbc... **_


	5. Chapter 5A

**In honor of**** 'International Day of Femslash'**

**(A day late)**

**BROKEN WINGS**

***Chapter 5A***

**"There's More Than One Side To A Story"**

Erica coughed, fanning the dust out of her face before putting her cell away and retreating to her car once more. "The nerve of some people's children," the elfin brunette huffed, then started her car up again; heading in the opposite direction of the blonde.

***

"Where're you going?" The dark haired guy blatantly questioned.

"When did you become my daddy?" The emerald eyed teen quipped back.

"I...sor-ry, I didn't mean to imply that I - ya know what...just never mind," the young man replied, anxious to nip any forthcoming squabble in the bud.

"Well, if you just gotta know, I need to finish getting dressed and head home," Jade said, in a somewhat solemn voice.

The young guy picking up on Jade's melancholy tone inquiring, "What's the matter...you don't want to go home?"

"Not really," the young woman said honestly.

Walking over to the cute girl, "why not - If you don't mind me asking?" the young man leaning into Jade a little, looking at her with real concern.

***

Driving along the freeway, Erica pulls out her cell again and begins to dial..."Yes, hi, can you give the number and address for a place called "Sweet Bird of Youth'.

***

Picking up dirty clothes from the bedroom floor. The kind of plain looking woman was disgusted by how messy her daughters room was kept. "Jade, damnit, this place is a pigsty," the worn out mom fussed to herself about her teen-aged child. As she was gathering up a pile of clothes to throw in the wash she noticed a little bag of _something_ had fallen out of one of the jean pockets, bending down to retrieve the dropped item, "Uhm," a low grunt escaping her full lips; it was the sound of pure exhaustion, "working double shifts at a local diner can do that to a person," she thought to herself, "what is..." studying the small package in her hand "oh my God, Jade, what the hell are you into...?"

***

"Maggie, please don't go yet, I'd really like to ask you someth-" Bianca's cell phone hummed, removing it from her fitted jeans that the little woman most definitely took note of, Bianca moving out of ear shot from the other woman, "Will you excuse me for just one second," the brunette's dark expressive eyes pleading with the shorter woman to stay a few minutes more, and the blonde being totally captivated gave in and sat back down in the porch swing.

***

Searching the young man's eyes for sincerity, "because..I know my mom's gonna read me the riot act and I really don't feel like being bothered with that today, I know what sayin'?" answering the the guy honestly.

"So, why not stay...here, I mean, we have the room?" The older teen stated keenly.

"Because, I can't just move in with Bianca and her family, man, are you crazy, besides I don't think your mom likes me too much. She kept giving me the evil eye when Bianca introduced us last night," the younger woman expressed thoughtfully.

"That's how my mom is with everyone she meets the first time, trust me, she'll come around. Ya know, I'm sure Beans could get her to change her mind, she has these super powers over my mom," the dark haired guy that looked like a masculine version of his older sister assured.

***

The compact diva drove up to the front of the rooming house and as she was getting out of her car she **took a deep breath...**

_...DEERFIELD COUNTY, KY 1980_

_"Erica, are you really leaving Newport?" Krystal asked with sincerity in her voice._

_"Deerfield, and yes, I am leaving, there's nothing for me here...mom and dad have already moved to Cincinnati with Tad and Kendall in tow, so, what's" shrugging her shoulders "really left for me here, now, mhuh; cows, chickens, some dirty ole hogs, what? You know I'm not the country living type, anyway. K...why don't you come with me?" the short feisty brunette moving swiftly to the older woman grabbing her hands into her own and trying desperately to persuade her to join her in Massachusetts. "We'll have a blast! The parties and the shopping. And while I'm in school, you can look for work and...who knows maybe meet a nice guy and set-"_

_Interceded by the redhead, "Rica, who says I wanna meet a nice guy, mayb-" _

_Erica butt in before Krystal could finish, "Stop all that talk now, that's just a pha-,"_

_The older woman interrupting, "A phase...really," the slightly taller woman giving the little brunette a pensive gaze, "Erica, I'm almost 22 years old, I don't think it's phase, honey," Krystal said with candor to the younger woman. _

_"Okay,...well...then you won't you have to sneak around like you do now to see your...uhm...lady friends," Erica blushed, slightly, "you can just date them out in the open, maybe?" _

_Krystal shook her head at the little diva in the making and sighed, "Erica...I...I can't just up in leave Opal, I'm all she has si-," the redhead stopped herself before she said too much; such as telling a tale that's not hers to tell. _

_As the two women sat and chatted it up in the parlor Opal watched silently from the hallway that was right off the dining room that had a clear view straight to the parlor. After a few moments more, she mustered up enough courage to waltz right into that room with Krystal, her sister and best friend, by her side; and she was going to need K's support for what she was about to do. Opal looking over at her sister then to Erica...the girl she'd baby sat and helped to raise, and watched grow into this incredibly beautiful young lady she is today. "Erica, sweetie, I'm glad you haven't left yet," staring intently into dark brown orbs; that were just waiting for what the older woman was going to say; what wisdom she might dispense, "because...I need to tell you something, very important," the older woman _**taking a deep breath...**

The small woman shuddered at the memory; to painful for her to dwell on, yet, the situation that she'll have to face soon, is going to be just too much like dejavu all over again.

_***_

Jade, completely dressed now and ready to go, after receiving an emergency call from her mother while she was getting ready a bit ago...

"Hey, mom, what's up?"

"Don't what's up me, young lady, you need to get home, right now! We have to talk..." the woman ground out meaningfully.

"About what ma, I'm tired. And I am gonna be home soon Bianca's gonna drop me off in a while," Jade griped to her mom.

"Stop calling me ma, you know I hate that. And you've bothered..." trying to recall the name, "Bianca, is it? and her family enough. You need to get home, now, Jade, just catch the bus," the weary mom said emphatically.

"Fine, I'll go say goodbye and I'll be there soon," the green eyed girl pouted.

"Good, see you soon,...and oh, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe."

"Yep."

"Jade, Jade," snapping his fingers to get the young woman's attention, "you alright?"

"Yeah, man, I'm cool. I gotta go tell Bianca I havta jet, she still on the porch?"

"Yeah, she is, talking to...somebody?"

"Well, I'll tell her bye on my way out, 'scuse me," Jade walking toward the front door and Bianca's brother stepping in front of her.

"Uhm, whattaya doin', get outta my way...I havta go!" Jade demanded.

"Well, I'll take you, Beans is busy, besides It's on my way to class, which you made me late for so you owe me," the handsome young fellow responded with a sly smile.

"Are you crazy? First you suggest I move in with your family, now you wanna chauffeur me around, what's up with that? And for the record I did not make you late for class, you made yourself late," the younger teen told the guy, giving him a penetrating stare in the process.

"No, I'm not crazy, nuts, maybe, but crazy...naw, no way," the older teen said with a smile.

***

"Okay, I will, I'll make sure to talk with them today, okay, Gillian, bye." Bianca clicking her cell off and slipping it back in her pocket, now turning her attention back to the little blonde, noting how gorgeous the shorter woman really is, thinking to herself, "Wow! I'm so glad I met her she is an absolute knockout...and smart, and good with her hands, don't forget that Binks, how lucky can one girl be," She thought to herself, as she smiled inside, "I'm sorry Maggie, I had to take that, now, where was I...oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something, would yo-" both her and Maggie's attention was diverted to the front door... "Sean! Jade! What in the world are you two up to...?"

Bianca's mission disrupted again, this time by her over zealous brother and house guest barreling out the front door, both ignoring the brunette and continuing on with their heated debate.

"I got it, just...will you go, Jade, I'll take you home,"

"No, you won't, oh good, Bianca..." noticing the blonde "Hey, Dr. Maggie," going over to the little woman and giving her a big hug and a warm smile, the tiny blonde hugging her back, as Jade continued, "my bad, I didn't mean to break up your conversation, but I just wanted to say goodbye, Bianca, and thank you for everything you did for me," glancing over to the short blonde, "you too, Maggie, thank you both. I really do appreciate it. I know it may not seem that way, but I do." Jade offered with a heartfelt sigh as she pushed her book bag up further onto her good shoulder.

***

"I have no idea what I'm going to say to those two, other than to leave my daughter alone...oh God, they probably know about Sean too, Of course they do...?" the tiny diva reasoned to herself.

***

Bianca looking between Jade and Maggie then to her brother Sean, "So what's going on with you two?" The doe eyed woman asked pointedly.

"Beans," placing his hand over his heart "being the gentleman I am,...excuse me but I didn't get your name," the young man looking in Maggie's direction, then to his sister, Bianca interceding, "this is my friend, Maggie, she helped patch up Jade last night," the brunette smiling at Maggie with more than friendship on her mind. Sean continued, "I offered to take Jade home an-"

Cut off by his big sis, "I'm proud of you for offering Sean but I need to take Jade home, because I have to talk to her mom," Bianca stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh, well, okay, if you have to?" the young guy said with some sadness.

"Jade, why don't you go get in the car and I'll be there in few minutes."

Jade, opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, she just nodded and started down the stairs towards Bianca's car.

With Sean following behind her, "Hey Jade, wait up."

"Aww, the teen years...I don't miss that period in my life at all," Maggie said with a slight chuckle has she got up from the swing and sat on the porch railing to face Bianca, whom was currently leaning against the house; planted in the space between the front door and where the swing was situated. "So, what did you wanna ask me, 'and please don't let it be about what I do for living again, Bianca, please' the blonde thought to herself.

Bianca must have sensed that that's what Maggie was thinking, "Don't worry Maggie, I'm not gonna ask you about your profession again. When you're ready to tell me, you will. What I wanted ask you was if you'd um...go out with me...on a date?" the brunette finished shyly bringing her lips to a straight line as she placed some stray hairs behind her ear, waiting for the blonde to reciprocate.

***

Jade turned slightly, the good-looking guy hot on her trail, saying in a agitated voice, "are you a puppy or something, man ~ why are you following me?"

Reaching Bianca's car first; grabbing the handle of the passenger side door and opening it for the young caramel beauty, "No, I'm not a puppy, I just wanted to make sure you got in safely." Once the young woman was in the car he shut the door then bent down in a squatting position so he could be eye to eye with Jade, once she opened the window, he then said, "I take it you've never had this happen before have you?"

"What?"

"Have someone treat you like a lady."

"Oh, is that what you were doing? I thought you were trying to impress me?" The emerald eyed young lady graced Sean with a knowing smile then gently smoothed her tongue over her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

***

The little blonde was a bit shocked but very, very pleased that she decided to stick around for the question. "You wanna take me out, huh," tapping her fingers against her chin, teasing the brunette a bit then saying, "okay, when and where, and I'll be there," the small woman queried, she was no fool, she didn't want to scare the other woman off by baiting her too long.

***

"Well, did I?" the young man replied with a question of his own.

Giving Sean a lingering gaze,"Yeah, you did, okay," Jade said somewhat sassily.

"Good, I'm wearing you down then," he said humorously.

"You wish," she said mockingly.

"Until it comes true," Sean said earnestly to Jade.

Sean sincerely wants to get to know Jade but he sees the invisible wall she has up, but just like his big sis, he's willing to be genuine and patient for what he wants.

***

The taller woman's eyes lit up as she walked closer to the shorter woman, giving her longing gaze, she then says, "the where is a surprise, but the when...I'll have to call and let you know."

Stepping forward somewhat and running her fingers thru her thick dark blonde tresses before lavishing the brunette with her response, "Well, uhm, I'll be waiting on that call."

"You do that," the dark haired lovely whispered faintly chewing her bottom lip as she did.

Shifting her stance she asked, "When exactly can I expect that call?" The little blonde queried, a hint of that sexy smile shadowing her features.

Bianca smiled and tilted her head to one side examining the shorter woman carefully then said, "In about an hour."

Nodding her head in affirmation, saying, "I better get going," then moving to the stairs and easing her way down.

"Hold on just one sec," the brunette softly commanded then ran in the house, coming back out a second later, "I had to get my keys," she proclaimed, holding the dangling jangling items up for the other woman to see. "I'll walk with you," she continued.

The brunette walked Maggie to her car as Jade and Sean looked on then carried on with their own conversation.

***

"Your sister really does have a thing for Maggie, doesn't she?"

Sean glancing over to the his sister and the blonde, one again, then said, "It appears to be mutual, if you ask me."

"Yeah, Bianca does have it going on."

"It's the Montgomery charm, women can't resist it," The young man said boldly, brandishing his cocky grin, that Jade found kind of cute.

"And your **sister **certainly as** it**," Jade's green eyes sparkling as she teased Sean.

"That's cold," he said.

"But true," she replied.

***

Maggie at this time was buckling her seat belt as Bianca diligently looked on then said, "Will I have to um get Jade home, and so I can explain to her mom what happened, or what I think happened, then I need to make a couple of work calls, then...I'm rambling, sorry," The brunette voiced, bowing her head as she kicked an imaginary rock under the blonde's car.

"I think it's cute," Maggie offered, then smiled.

"Thanks," Bianca answered as she smiled back.

Starting up her car and placing one hand on the steering wheel, she open her mouth to speak but the brunette cut her off...

"Fifty five."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to call you in fifty five minutes," the brunette said nervously.

"I'm counting the minutes too, Bianca," the blonde grinned and then slowly drove away glancing back at the taller woman thru her rear view mirror.

Bianca just stood there a few seconds thinking about the little blonde when she was jolted out of her musings by...

***

"Hey, Bianca, did you forget about me," Jade yelled mildly leaning her head slightly out the window to do so.

Sean then stood up and lightly jogged over to his sister and asked, "Beans, are you okay - she drove off, ya know?"

As the two stroll over to Bianca's car she tells her lil' brother, "I know, Sean, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Jade's right, you've got the hots for this Maggie chick pretty bad."

"She's not a chick, she's a very...nice person that I'd like to get to know better, that's all."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, but she is hot."

"Okay, yeah, she is," Bianca said as she smiled, then realizing that her brother should be in class right now, saying, "You should be in Prof. Dalton's class, now, so go get your stuff and I'll drop you off on the way to take Jade home."

Sean runs in the house to get his books and is back in flash. Getting in the back seat directly behind Jade, he then playfully commands, "Let's roll."

"Muhm, sounds like somebody's been watching BET," Jade said jokingly to Sean.

"Hey, you don't corner the market on being cool," the older teen joshed back.

"You call that being cool, man, please, I've got more style and finesse in my pinky than you do."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have you know, missy, that I've got mad skills..."

And as Jade and her younger brother continued with their playful quips, all Bianca could think of was Maggie. Then glancing between the two, she shook her head and said to herself, "Just fifty more minutes."

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 5B

**BROKEN WINGS**

*

A **BAM** AU Romance

*

**The Past Revisited**

~ Chapter 5B ~

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

Maggie picks up her cell, she left it out since she was expecting a call from Bianca, not looking at the display, she hastily responds, "Hey, that was only five minutes, not fifty," she smiled then paused, realizing that it was another brunette on the other end of the call, "OhMyGod, Mia..._is that you?_" The blonde yelped with joy at the sound of her old friend's voice.

Pulling up in front of the 8 storied dark brown brick Humanities and Social Sciences building, at Langley University, where Sean's Psyche class was taught. The young man started with, "Thanks, Beans, I truly appreciate the lift. Do you think you co-"

Cut off by his intuitive sister, "Yes, Sean, I'll pick you up after your classes, just give me a reminder call, okay. Now, get out," the dark haired woman smiled as she stated with warmth to her brother. After giving a nod and knowing smile to Jade, Sean got out of his sister's car and quickly ran into the building, running all the way to his class that was on the third floor.

"Yes, it's me. And It has been awhile, hasn't it, Maggie," The woman spoke with pure affection to Maggie.

"Well, how've you been? What've you been up to? The blonde queried with curiosity and excitement.

"The same ole, same ole..._I guess_," an awkward silence "Josh and I...we...we broke up," the woman stated a bit remorsefully then continued, "In the long run, I believe it was for the best though," the woman said trying to reason to herself, because she knew that the little blonde listening wasn't falling for it. Maggie was very much in tuned to the feelings of the people she loved and cared about most, which placed Mia at the top of that category; seeing that she was one of Maggie's closest and oldest friends ~ her best friend, in fact.

"Okay, Mia, do I need to pull over so we can talk now or do you want come here...to Langley? Which is it?" Maggie asked in a firm yet loving tone.

The tiny brunette making her way up the steps to the rooming house's front door, bringing her hand up to knock but hesitating half-way thru; her hand in a loose ball just inches away from knocking when she heard a familiar voice on the other side, "O, do you know if anyone brought the paper in yet 'cause I don't see it in the livin' room?" Krystal questioned her sister, mildly agitated, she didn't wait or rather didn't bother to listen for Opal's response. She liked to read her paper first thing in the morning, it helped her get a proper perspective on things; she always told her sister. Looking around the room once more, she then went to open the door, "That damned paper delivery guy just gets slower~n~slower bringin' my paper every mornin'," K fussed to herself with aggravation. On the other side of the door, Erica didn't know what to do, she had raced over to the boarding house so quickly with every intention on giving Opal and Krystal a piece of her mind about continuing any contact with Bianca...and trying start any communications with Sean. But now, at this very instant hearing Krystal's voice again, after all these years, remembering how close they all used to be, she was at a total loss for words which is very uncharacteristic for the little diva. Erica turned half-way around and started towards the steps when the front door flung open...a soft mellow southern drawl stopping her, "Rica...?"

"No, Maggie, you don't have to pull to the side of the road..._for me._ I...I just...I just wanted ~ needed to hear your voice. I haven't spoken with you in awhile and I...missed you, that's all," her best friend said sadly.

"Mia," Maggie paused trying to discern exactly what to say and how to say it, choosing on the side of caution she simply said, "I miss you too."

Upon reaching the teen's house, Jade starts to unlock the door to get out when the brunette gently grabs her forearm and ask, "How do you want us to explain this to your mother, Jade?" Bianca wasn't the type of person that lied easily; in fact she tried to avoid lying altogether, but...if the situation warranted it she'd arrange the truth in a way that would reveal the essence of the situation without giving away every detail.

The teen stopped and sat back in the car pondering the question, glancing over at the taller woman and flashing her a weak smile and an almost scared look, "I...I dunno, Bianca, I just assumed that I'd go in by myself and tell my mom...anything that would make sense, so she would just stay her off my case, ya know?" The green eyed girl spoke honestly.

"Well, Jade we can't go in there and just out right lie to your mother. I..." pulling a piece of hair behind her ear, "can't, I won't do that...but what we can do is tell your mom about the attack itself and where it happened but, um, the part about who did this to you...well, we can hold off for a day, but I need you to tell your mother tomorrow, if you want you can call me and we can tell her together...but you have to tell her who did this to you. And if you won't then I'll have to, _**got it**_?" Bianca studied the young woman a few seconds, then reiterated, "Jade, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah, I do," the young woman said, in a hushed voice, her head slightly bowed.

"Good, then let's go."

"Rica..." Krystal repeated softly, "wha-why-" slowly walking over to the woman that was a smidge shorter than she is and gently placing her hand on her shoulder, "come on in, please."

Erica turned around but didn't look at Krystal, she just looked straight ahead willing her head to lead her rather than her heart because if she allowed her heart to lead her things would definitely turn out badly. So she was just going to go in there and do what she set out to do...and that was to ensure that Krystal and Opal wouldn't try to seek out any kind of relationship with her children.

The slightly taller woman watched Erica glide into the living room wondering what she truly wanted? She figured that Bianca would tell her mother about meeting the two of them, and about the fact that they knew Erica from their younger years growing up in Kentucky. Krystal letting her mind roam back to _**better days**_ many years ago when their whole worlds were very different and much more in sync...

_..."K, you're crazy." Erica giggled at the older girl's impression of ole Ms. Bonnafrey, "One day she's gonna to catch you doin' that and she's gonna be sooo angry at you," the little brunette squeaked out as she finished up her chuckle-fest._

_"Aww, ole Ms. Bonney-free ain't quick enough or smart enough to catch me, Rica, I'm like speedy Gonzales fast," the red head said, moving her hands super quick around the shorter girl for emphasis._

_"Okay, if you say so K, but you betta be careful, cause you know how she always seems to just sneak up on people," the tiny brunette reasoned._

_"Yeah, she can be pretty slick and sneaky for an ole dame, can't she," the older girl quipped back as she let out a hearty chuckle then gave Erica a little nudge in the shoulder before grabbing her nap sack and school books from the side of the part gravel part dirt road.... _

It took Krystal a minute to come out of her rumination and once she did she stole another quick glance at the smaller woman whom in her mind and heart was still very much like a little sister to her, yet, so much more. But, unfortunately, years of secrets and lies; in which she was a major part of have helped to create this huge valley of distance in their friendship. Time that can never be replaced was lost all because of fear. And that's just something that Krystal doesn't want to continue to wallow in; not anymore. "So, what brings you to the boarding house today, Erica, _honestly_?

"So, how are you doing, really...since the break up, and when did you guys break up?" Maggie asked with concern.

"Mmm, about a month ago ~ give or take a few days."

"O-Okay. Well, uhm, why now...?"

"Why what now?"

"Why did you choose now to tell me, I mean we used to tell each other everything...right away ~ we all did?" Maggie's words lingered a bit and so did her thoughts...

_..."Listen, girl, you need to kick that dog, Jonathan, to the curb, just dump his sorry ass!" Danni said candidly with force to Maggie as she tossed her wadded up scrubs in the tiny make-shift hamper at the bottom of her locker._

_"Yeah, I'm with Danni on this one, Maggie, you can do waaay better than him ~ he just isn't right for you," the short brunette seconding the other woman's emotion._

_Maggie sat quietly on the bench, her head down, pulling on the string of her scrub bottoms, Danni and Simone, flanking both sides of the petite blonde, hoping for a positive reaction to their comments. Finally, the blonde looked up, and instead of responding to either one of them her gaze instantly fell to Mia, her best friend, whom hadn't said one word the whole time._

_"Well?..." Maggie's tone was soft and somewhat unsure as she asked the taller brunette for her opinion._

_"Well...what?" Mia's eye's locked with the shorter tanned woman._

_A slightly annoyed sigh, "Mia, what do you think I should do about Jon?" _

_Mia hesitated momentarily before joining Maggie on the bench and replying to her question. "What do I think?" she repeated the question then paused tilting her head back; her mouth contorting then a quick inhale and exhale of breath, "Maggie, I thought you told me ~ us," glancing up between the two still standing women, "that you were only going to be involved with women from now on, and then...Jonathan happened...how, why ~ did you...when ~ did you," running her hand thru her hair then bringing it down to rest in her lap, "decide to turn back to men?" Mia studying the smaller woman's face then continued on, "You said...and I quote, 'I'm thru with men, altogether. They're dull boring morons that don't even begin to know how to get a clue.' end quote. And now you're sitting here essentially asking your closest friends for our permission for you to continue in a relationship with a guy who's the head of the moron society, if you ask me, which you just have, by the way...so, what do I think...of a man ~ and I use the term very loosely, who cuts you down every chance he gets, breaks dates with you at the drop of a hat, blatantly ogles other women right in front of you and then gets a massive attitude with you for calling him on it," Mia had to stop and rest because her rant was sucking every bit of wind she had out of her. After a few seconds though she carried on, "You know what I think you should do, Maggie?...In a aggravated sigh...Marry the Son of a Bitch! and have a bunch of little clones just like'm! That's what I think you should do." Mia wasn't quite sure where all this rage was coming from but she hoped that her outrage at how such a smart, sexy, funny, all altogether incredible woman as Maggie was allowing herself to be constantly disrespected by the likes of a low class bastard such as Jonathan Lavery. Mia prayed that her strong words would seep into Maggie's brain and make her realize just how volatile her situation with Jonathan really is. But, unfortunately, Mia, nor the other women, knew the story in it's entirety, because if they did ~ they'd most definitely want Maggie as far away from Jonathan as possible ~ even if they had to physically remove her from his universe themselves...._

Maggie shifted a little upon hearing her name being called, "Maggie, did we loose our connection, Maggie?" The other woman softly beaconing for the blonde to reply.

"Hey, yeah, Mia, I'm still here, I'm sorry, my mind just..." her thoughts trailing off, trying to shake the recollection of the mini intervention her friends had given her in regards to her relationship, or rather, _**situation**_ with Jonathan.

"Oh~okay, I thought ~ are you okay...Mags?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about when you guys tried to talk me out of staying with Jon," pulling into the parking lot of the building where she works, "I wished I had listened to you, I would have saved myself a whole

lotta headache and heartache," Maggie said solemnly to her friend.

"Well, Maggie, you can't blame yourself, you thought you could save...help Jon...you had no idea he was as bad off as he was...so stop beating yourself up about it, please," Mia urged the blonde.

"I know Mia but there were signs...I mean, big billboard signs with flashing neon lights," Maggie laughing at her own analogy as she continued, "I guess I really beli-wanted to believe that he was who and what he said he was...that he wanted to be...a good, honest, decent man," a labored sigh, "how stupid was I-"

Cut off by Mia, not being able to stand her friend's self abuse any longer, knowing how Maggie always internalized things, "You know what, Mags, I have some time off coming up, so, maybe I will come for a visit," the brunette said with zeal to the introspective blonde who'd just put her car in park and turned off the ignition.

"That would be soo great, Mia, I really would love to see you ~ all of you actually. I truly miss you guys...how's the gang doing anyway?" The tanned woman queried with excitement to her best friend.

Sitting back in her favorite chair; a dark brown wicker chair with a pastel floral print on the cushion, the one that Maggie always said looked like a pattern for a grandma dress, and the thought made her smile and chuckle a little.

"Mi ~ ah," Maggie sing sang to her friend, "where are you?"

Mia being warmly pulled from her musings, "Sorry ~ I was just remembering how you used to talk about my wicker chair an-"

Interrupted by the blonde, "I know you don't still have that grandma chair...do you...Mia?" Maggie called out in a quizzically teasing tone.

Ignoring Maggie's question, "So, you wanna know how the girls are, well, they're all doing ~ pretty great, Mags, really, I'll let them know you asked about them," scooting herself to the edge of the chair, a rueful smile playing across her lips, "say, why don't you give them a call, I know they'd all love to hear from you." The brunette completed her statement with a mild hint of apprehension and genuine honesty. She knew that the circumstances leading up to her leaving town and Cincinnati General, in particular, were still weighing heavily on the little blonde's mind and heart. So, Mia needed to tread lightly in regards to that topic.

"Ya know what, Mia,...I...I can't talk to..." her speech trailing off again, this time though it was because it was just too difficult for Maggie to think about her past, her family; her friends, which are the people she considers her family since she'd been estranged from her blood relatives for quite some time.

"Okay, no pressure, I just thought...or rather I hoped you'd be ready to talk abo..." Mia stopped herself before she said something that might lead to a good tongue lashing from Maggie, and Mia had been on the receiving end of a few of those before, so she figured it would be best to just zip it.

"Thanks, Mia for understanding, I...I'm just not quite ready to discuss all of," Maggie begins to gather some files from the passenger seat then continues, "what happened between Jon and I with the girls, I mean you and I that's different, we're best friends and I know that Danni, Simone and Babe are good friends, really good friends, and they mean well when they give their opinions but...it's still ~ just different somehow, ya know what I mean," Maggie shrugged as she let the papers fall into her lap.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Mags," Mia stated softly leaning back into the comfort of her wicker chair.

As Bianca and Jade were making their way up to the teen's front door which was the left side of a gray and white brick duplex, Jade begins to get a severe case of cold feet about telling her mom. "Wait a minute, Bianca," grabbing the older woman's arm to prevent her from stepping any closer to her home; if you can call it that, it's more of a place to sleep and sometimes eat, Jade hasn't considered this her _"true home"_ in years, "I changed my mind...I...I'm not...I can't go in there and tell my mom what happened to me, Bianca, she'll freak, I know she will," the young woman rambled out with feeling.

The brunette turned to face the teen, giving her a warm and reassuring smile, "Jade, everything's going to be okay. I'll be right there with you, honey, you don't have to worry about being scared, alright, come on," Bianca urged in a very soothing confident voice.

The red head stood at the old brick fireplace with the dark oak wood mantle and waited patiently for Erica's response. Erica, however, appeared to be, yet again, at a loss for words as she allowed her eyes to travel around the living room of the boarding house. Sensing a strong wave of familiarity at the environment, although she had never set foot in this particular place before. Her large bright expresso colored eyes lavished over every detail of the room. From the inside of the front door, with it's ornate small indian wood carvings along the sides, to the dark red book case that housed a plethora of books on every subject imaginable. Both Krystal and Opal were avid readers and so are many of the boarders. In the room was also a set of gray and teal flowered twill curtains that adorned the large bay window plus the three other smaller windows in the living room area. On the mantle and wall were several old faded color, as well as, black-n-white photographs, prominently displayed for all to see. There's also the large teal and pink flowered sofa which had a similar pattern to the curtains that set right in the middle of the room. All these things along with a few other assorted bizarre odds and ends sparked the tiny diva's memory. Then over in the far right hand corner, Erica finally noticed it...that huge old tattered brown leather wing-back chair equipped with tarnished copper studs encasing the frame of the chair. Brown heavy duty masking tape covering a massive whole in the back cushion where...the tiny diva gasped, finding it difficult to revisit that specific memory, at this time. Erica's eyes continued languishing over the item as if it were the Holy Grail...and in a way it was; for her. Because that chair was where she spent many a day and night sharing the best and the occasional worst of times with both Opal and Krystal. Many wonderful as well as a few sorrowful moments that she still holds near and dear to her heart were shared in the comfort of that old worn chair. And all those memories are what makes this meeting all the more difficult...painful even, but in her mind it was a necessary evil. As she stood there drinking it all in she suddenly heard it, _her_...her voice, the voice of the woman that helped to raise her to become the woman that she is today. That of a strong, smart, beautiful, sassy, independent woman, but not so independent, though, that she couldn't open her heart to love. But this is also the same woman that broke Erica's heart in two.

"Krystal didchu hear me, I said I found yur paper, it was in th-" Opal's voice caught in her throat once she spotted the petite brunette, then swallowing the lump that had made it's way there, she began husking out, "Eri~ca, baby, is it you, is it really you?" Stepping closer as the little lady stepped back, the older woman moving even closer, reaching out and saying, "oh, sweetie, I...I...I'm glad you stopped by, I wondered whe-" halting her words to gain her bearings, once more, before continuing, "I knew Bianca would tell you that she'd met us last night," gesturing between the red head and herself, "please, darlin' have a seat, are you hungry, we have plenty of breakfast leftover or...or I can fix you what ever you like..." and as Opal rambled on, her sister looked at her with watery eyes knowing in her heart that Erica's sudden visit was not to play catch up, but she couldn't tell her big sister that, no, that she would leave to Erica. And as Opal continued to list things to cook for the tiny woman as if she were running down a menu at the local diner, "...then there's that raspberry jam you like so much an-"

Inteceded by the little diva, "Opal, Opal. I...I'm not here for a social call. I..." looking around the room once more then at Krystal then back to the older woman, a hard hesitant swallow and a quick flip of her bangs then she relayed her message, that in her mind, she knew made sense but in her heart would be most painful. "I came here today...to ask," clearing her throat which was heavy from her heart being in it, "NO, to tell you and Krystal... not to have anymore contact with Bianca, nor to start any with Sean. Is that understood," her misty orbs bouncing between the two sisters, "do you get what I'm saying, I don't want either of you to have ANY CONTACT with MY CHILDREN, EVER!" The tiny woman gathering her resolve then started heading towards the front door...but she was stopped in her tracks by a soft tremulous whisper...

"Erica...please don't make the same mistake with Bianca and Sean that I did with you, they need to know the truth... they deserve to know who they are?" The older woman said then bowed her head allowing the tears to generously flow as they had threatened to when she first laid eyes upon the tiny lady moments earlier.

Jade walked into the house first, Bianca right behind her, calling out a tepid, "Hi, mom."

"Jade...it's about time you got here it's almo-" the kind of short, medium brown haired woman with full lips and semi- tanned complexion said then stopped abruptly when she realized that she wasn't alone with her daughter.

The taller brunette smiled, in a polite way to Jade's mom then started to introduce herself, "Hi, Ms. Fontaine, I'm Bianca Montgomery, I'm a councelor at the Gay Lesbian Bi-Sexual and Trans-gendered Center that Jade attends on Tuesdays, Fridays and every other Saturday. How're doing today?" Bianca asked, offering her hand for the older woman to take.

"Hello, Bianca," the woman said with a touch of forced kindness but did not return the offer to shake her hand instead she offered the young woman a seat on the living room couch, "please sit down," gesturing to the ratty looking old black and beige over-sized out dated piece of furniture.

Bianca was a bit put off by the lack of a handshake but she tried not to let that show. The important thing was making sure that the woman knows about what happened to her daughter and that she would make sure to take extra special care of Jade from now on when she was in her company.

"Well Mia, I've just pulled up to my j-o-b. So, I guess I've gotta go earn my living now," the little woman said giving way to a slight chuckle as well.

"Okay, so that's my queue that you have to _get off_ then...huh?

Maggie giggled, as she always did when someone said phrases like that. The blonde could have a dirty mind sometimes, and Mia knew it.

"Oh... I forgot to whom I was speaking with...Jenna Jameson. I swear sometimes Mags, you can be such a perv," Mia said with a soft laugh as she got up from her grandma chair and went to the closet to retrieve a suitcase.

"Wha~I...I'm being the perfect gentle woman. I didn't make one of my usual vulgar sex jokes like normal," Maggie stated with a huge silly sexy lop-sided grin on her face as she grabbed the papers and pushed them in her carry-all bag then exited her car, closing the door with her foot. Currently walking towards the side door and pulling out her ID badge from around her neck and bringing it to the false eye of the silver and black control box that would allow her entrance into the building.

"Yes. I guess that's true and it's a good thing too because I don't really have time to go there with you, Lee Stone," Mia said in loving playful tone.

Erica turned slightly, looking at Krystal then turning completely around to face Opal giving her an odd lingering stare before replying, "Well, I guess I'm more like you than I'd care to admit then, because obviously, _**like you**_, I feel they'd be better off not not knowing the truth ~ until it's too late." The tiny diva said with venom as she continued to bore her gaze at the older woman.

"Ya know what Rica that was just out right uncalled for, Opal has done-"

Crudely interrupted by Erica, "Absolutely nothing but cause pain for me-" the little woman stopping herself from re-living the pain of Opal's revelation from years past. As Erica opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by the older woman.

"Erica," Opal said softly, her head down wiping away tears; that held a lifetime of hurt and pain...and loss, "you're right, I ruined my relationship with you by not being honest with you about who you were ~ are, earlier and for that I'll be forever regretful but please Erica," lifting her head to look directly at her daughter, this amazing, beautiful, powerful woman that she'd given birth to in the back woods of Kentucky many moons ago when she was barely a teenager herself, please don't make the same mistake I did, because you will regret it," she said with firmness, offering a gentle lingering gaze, "for the rest of your life ~ I know I have."

Bianca glanced at the couch and then to the younger woman then the older one and said, "No, thank you, I really can't stay I just wanted to meet with you and help explain what happened to Jade," giving the battered girl an encouraging smile and nod, urging her to start the conversation with her mom.

"Mom,...I...how I got hurt...well, I was at the center and well...I..uh..." Jade was struggling ~ horribly, trying to explain the situation to her mother. The older woman whom was just glaring at her daughter with distain; something of which Bianca found quite odd. The younger brunette deciding to intervene.

"Ah...Ms. Fontaine, Jade was attacked as she was leaving the center last night and I kn-" Bianca tried to explain but was rudely interrupted.

"What were you doing at the center last night, Jade ~ yesterday was Thursday, you shouldn't have even been there?" Annie said with some aggravation to her daughter.

"I know mom but I..." Jade stopped herself, realizing that no matter what she said her mother would never see things her way...she never did.

"But you what, Jade? Prefer hanging out at _that_ center more than being at home...with me? Am I that bad of a mom, mhuh?" Annie asked curiously, her eyes shifting from Bianca to her daughter, as she ran her work worn fingers thru her medium brown straggly locks.

"As I was trying to tell you Ms. Fontaine, Jade was on her way home when she was assaulted. She only stopped by the Center for a few minutes to fill me in on how a project went for her at school. It wasn't her fault that she was attacked." Bianca relayed boldly with concern to Jade's mother, whom rubbed Bianca every which kind of wrong.

Annie looked at Jade then to Bianca and said, "Bianca, _right?_ I think I know my child a little better than you do. And although I sincerely appreciate everything that you and your family have done for Jade, letting her stay with you last night, making sure her wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Jade's no saint. I know that there are some things that my daughter's done that aren't very good, at all. So, she could have very well brought all this mess on herself, isn't that right, Jade." Annie spake in an icy tone to her daughter.

Jade gave her mother a look of pure disappointment then said plainly, "Yeah, mom, I'm the world's worst daughter...so what does that make you," grabbing her back pack and heading for the door when a soft shaky voice stopped her...

"Jade, wait, I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped all over you like that, please stay because we really do need to talk."

Erica continued to the front door and quietly walked out. But she didn't leave right away she just stood in front of the boarding house a few minutes before she got into her car. Looking up at the old dark pink and lavender Victorian style home once more, saying to herself, 'God, I hope Opal and Krystal listen to reason and stay away from Sean and especially, Bianca, please, God ~ they can't find out the **truth**."

Bianca took that as her queue to leave before she said something to Jade's mother that she might regret and more importantly cause unnecessary problems for Jade with her mother. Looking to Jade with a caring smile then saying, "Jade, I'll call you tomorrow okay, so we can do that thing we're suppose to do together," Giving the young woman a warm knowing smile then turning toward Jade's mother saying a polite goodbye before heading out the door.

After hanging up from Mia, Maggie stopped by the nearby vending machine to get a cup of coffee before heading to her office. She needed to go over some inventory invoices and make a few calls to potential buyers before she left back out for the days journey. About 5 seconds after entering her office, her boss, the _**big**_ boss, knocked on her door. She hadn't even gotten the chance to sit down or take a sip of her java before the interruption.

"Hello, Ms. Stone," Maggie jumped, slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that I've been hearing a lot of wonderful things about you and your work ethic." The middle-aged brown haired man that was graying at the temples relayed with such a kindness in his voice that spoke volumes about not only what kind boss he is but what kind of man he is as well.

Maggie turned completely around saying somewhat nervously, "Oh, hi, hello, I didn't realize you were right behind me, sir," placing her coffee and satchel on the edge of her desk, "and thank you so much for the compliment. I always try really hard to do the best I can." She finished with a small smile, picking up her cup of joe and giving it a quick blow to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Well, it's not only what heard I've but I've actually seen you in action for myself. Case in point, last Tuesday when Mrs. Matthason, I believe is her name, needed her prescriptions and her insurance wasn't going to cover all the cost, not only did you tirelessly make all the necessary calls to find out what the problem was you personally saw to it that she received her medication by driving nearly two hours out of your way to take it to her. Now, that, I'd say, is going well above and beyond the call of duty wouldn't you agree, Ms. Stone?" The older man said with a slightly proud smile, thinking to himself that this is exactly the type of woman his daughter would be interested in. A mischievous smile fell across his lips, once again musing to himself, 'this is more her mother's territory but I'll just go ahead and beat her to the punch, "Ms Sto-"

The handsome middle-aged man was interrupted by the ringing of Maggie's cell phone, Giving her boss a faint look of would you mind then saying somewhat flatly, "I'll just let voice mail pick it up," believing that it could be Mia calling back or more importantly Bianca calling with info. about their date. As her phone rang again, her boss just smiled and said, "Go ahead and get that, I'll just talk with you later." Maggie nodded and smiled, kind of relieved for the intrusion, she was getting a bit antsy about what the next part of her boss's statement would be. Pulling the persistently ringing phone from the side of her bag and looking at the display, a huge sexy smile gracing her lips, "Well, it's about time, what took you so long?" Maggie said jokingly.

Bianca laughed, "Oh, well, I...ah...thought I was a bit early." Opening her car door and sliding in the driver's side.

"Yeah, you are, I guess I was just being anxious." The blonde answered playfully walking around her desk and taking a seat in the gray metal mesh chair with the black leather seat cushion. Adjusting herself so that she would be comfortable as she spoke with Bianca.

"Okay, well, as I stated earlier that I would call you and let you know where our date would take place." Bianca couldn't contain the smile that covered the lower half of her face.

"Yes, you did, so where are you taking me," Maggie queried, with a hint of seductiveness in her voice that the brunette immediately picked up on and became slightly aroused by.

"I...um thought we'd go somewhere cozy and out of the way," the brunette purred sensuously, as visions of passionately kissing the sexy blonde filled her head.

"Muhmm, sounds lovely, I'm in."

Musing to herself, 'Yes, it does' "But," the brunette said coming out of her lustful fantasy, "we'll need to make one quick stop before we head to Rinaldi's."

"Rinaldi's?"

"Yes, it's a fairly new, kind of fancy, Italian eatery not that far from where my family and I live. I think you'll enjoy it, well at least that's what I'm hoping." Bianca finished her sentence then placed the key in the ignition and waited for Maggie to ask her about the stop they'd have to make. Oh, you do like Italian, I hope?

"Yeah, I do, I can't wait. So, this date is tonight right," Maggie joked, "and what stop would we have to make?"

Bianca chuckled, a small sigh escaping her lips, "Um, no, not tonight, It'll have to be Sunday, and we'll have to stop by my aunts' restaurant, so I can say a fast hello to everyone. See, we have these big family dinners every Sunday at each others homes and this week it's at my aunts', Kendall and Greenlee's dinner club, 'Night's Out' over on Bridge and Dunlap near the river. It's a pretty cool place. It has a kind of nice intimate atmosphere with two private dining rooms, one that's small; for two to six people and the other one's large and can seat as many as twenty, comfortably."

"Wow! That sounds really nice too. So, what kind of food do your aunts serve?" Maggie asked taking another sip of her coffee.

"All kinds really, but mostly american fair, but their rib eye steaks with butter basil sauce, mashed sweet potatoes and asparagus is to die for."

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious, why can't we just eat there!" Maggie asked excitedly, rubbing her belly, wishing she had eaten some of that wonderful breakfast Opal had prepared because now she was starving.

Well, I...I figured it would feel too much like me introducing you to my family and it's just our first date. I mean how lame would that be? Bianca finished with a chuckle.

"Listen Bianca, I don't care where we go or what we do as long as I can be with you...get to know you, it really doesn't matter to me." Maggie stated warmly as she leaned forward in her chair and circled the rim of her coffee cup with her finger.

"Aww, that's sweet but are you sure it has nothing to do with the rib eye steak with butter basil sauce." The brunette teased.

"Well, maybe a little." Maggie said then smiled.

"Okay, my family's restaurant it is then."

"Hey, don't let me change your mind, if your heart is set on Italian, because Rinaldi's seems really nice too."

"No, anywhere my date wants to go." Bianca said jovially.

"So, now that we've got that established I guess I'd better get back to work then uh, or actually start my work anyway. Especially, since my boss just paid me this huge compliment. I don't want him to think I'm resting on my laurels already." Maggie said as an easy laugh followed.

"Well that's a good start to your morning, right." Bianca said more as a statement rather than question.

"Well, actually, seeing you this morning was the _**good **_start to my day," she said coyly as she dipped her finger into the still hot dark brown liquid then put her finger to her mouth, licking the tip.

Bianca gently bit down on her bottom lip trying hard to hold back a sigh that still managed to escape.

"I...ah...thank you," the brunette finally whisped out softly, placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're very welcome, and it's very true. Seeing you this morning made my day."

The brunette was speechless. Which doesn't happen often.

"And you...seeing you, today, was a nice treat for me as well," Bianca said, cringing after the statement was made then thinking to herself...'_a nice treat_, she's not a dog biscuit, you goober.'

Maggie smiled, closing her eyes as she thought about the brunette. What she had on; her black painted on jeans, a light blue and white peasant top that revealed an ample amount of supple cleavage, silver hoop earrings, silver and black sandals that exposed a perfect pair of pedicured foot with hot red polish which completed the taller woman's outfit. And Maggie remembered how good Bianca looked in those items. How every curve fit the material perfectly. Then she began to muse about the brunette's lips, her pouty rose colored lips, that Maggie new would be heavenly to kiss.

"Okay, then I'd better let you get back to work then, Maggie," Bianca said softly. "**Maggie**," Bianca said again, this time a little more forcefully which sufficiently brought the little blonde out of her musings.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I...um...never mind. Say, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um," Bianca said hesitantly and with a hint of embarrassment continued, "well, honestly, my family and I have these family nights every Friday evening. Where we get together for a movie or play board games, I know it's sounds so totally 'Leave It To Beaver' but um, it's kinda fun."

Maggie became very quiet, for a moment, she wished that her family were that close, "Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of Bianca, spending quality time like that with your family is good, and it sounds like fun."

"Are you close to your family, Maggie?" Bianca inquired cautiously. She didn't want to upset Maggie the way she had last night by prying too much.

"Ah...no, we're not, not at all." Maggie replied, a deep sadness coating her voice.

"Oh, that's too bad; family's important." Bianca said with affection.

"Yes...it is." The blonde stated matter of fact, somewhat distantly.

"Well, I really sho-"

"What about tomorrow, are you busy tomorrow?" Maggie questioned, she really wanted to see Bianca again before Sunday plus finding out how close Bianca is to her family just makes her crave the closeness of family; even if it's not her own.

"Well...Sean and I are suppose to go over Kendall and Greenlee's to help them clean out there garage because they want to turn it into a patio. So we're going over there tomorrow to help them get that started but afterwards we can hang out, if you want." Bianca said, curious to know why Maggie was so eager to be with her. She knows the blonde likes her but Maggie appeared really needy all of the sudden, and it sort worried Bianca.

"I...I'm sorry, Bianca, I probably seem like some hard up stalker or something, but uhm, I just...well, I spend soo much time working and being by myself in my room at the boarding house that It would be nice to have a reason to socialize more, but I don't want to impede on your family time. Maybe we should just postpone the date too since yo-"

"NO! I mean, no I want to be with you, spend time with, get to know you. And I don't think your a stalker. It just seems a bit...how can I say this um-"

"Hurried, rushed, forced, needy, name your poison, they'd all work," Maggie said with an aggravated sigh at herself then a light chuckle giving way before a much needed laugh came roaring out.

Bianca laughed as well then made a suggestion, "Well, I do have an idea, if you don't mind getting a little hot and sweaty mayb-"

"Maybe what...?" Maggie said enthusiastically then smiled widely, her mind going straight to the gutter and Bianca sensing this because just as soon as she let the words fall from her lips that's where her mind went also.

"Wait a minute let me rephrase that. If you don't mind..." giving herself a few seconds to make sure she would say something more appropriate and not use any further unintentional sexual innuendo, "a little hard work, maybe...if you're okay with it, you can help us...Sean and I, I mean, because knowing our aunts we're gonna be doing all the work and they're going to be giving all the orders.

"Ya know what, since I have no life other than work, and coming home to Sweet Bird, I'd love to. And don't get me wrong, I love Opal and Krystal, and sweet ole Mrs. Bertrand and all the others but ah, sometimes I just wanna be around people my age, closer to my age anyway." The blonde said then finished the last of her coffee tossing the empty cup into a nearby waste basket.

"Don't you have any friends from work that you hang out with, at least, occasionally?"

The question Bianca asked was innocent enough, but Maggie knew that if she started getting close to people at work that they'd want to get to know her and she wasn't sure if she was ready for all the questions. Maggie doesn't trust easily but when she does start to warm up to people, it's for keeps, she doesn't do casual. If she calls you a friend, she means it in the truest sense of the word. It's forever for her. That's why it's so hard for her to get close to folks. Most people want the here and now, Maggie wants the forever, which can be a blessing and a curse. Because, unfortunately, some things and people just aren't meant to be in your life forever.

"Truthfully, Bianca, I'm pretty much a loner, I'd really rather just go to work and come home and chill. But, every now and again, I get lonely, bored, and I need to be around people."

"Oh, I see," Bianca stated wryly.

Maggie picked up on Bianca's mood shift and quickly gave more explanation.

"Hold on, Bianca, let me explain. I'm not saying that I'm hanging out with you because I'm bored and lonely. I want to be around you...with you...because I want to get to know you, okay, so please let me make that _**perfectly clear**_. You're not just somebody I'm killing time with till someone better comes along...I...I'm really into you. And it's been a looong time since I fel-felt this way about anyone." Maggie released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, believing that she's given away way too much information about her feelings towards the brunette than she intended. She then went on to say, "Bianca, it's...it's just really hard for me to make friends and get close to people, but with you, somehow it's just sort of cl-"

"Clicked." The brunette said sweetly.

"Yeah, clicked."

"Okay, and I know exactly what you mean. Well, I know that I should let you get back to work now, and I will see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up around noon, is that all right?"

"Perfect."

"Good."

"Great."

"Alright then..."

"Okay."

"Alright, Maggie, shouldn't you hang up the phone now."

"No, you hang up."

"Maggie," Bianca cooed coyly.

"Why do I have to be the bad guy, I don't wanna hang up. I'd rather talk with you than work. So what are you going to do today?" Maggie asked playfully.

"Right now I'm trying to get off the phone with you."

The blonde let out a strange giggle.

"Um, what kind of laugh was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Maggie said slyly.

"Well, Maggie, we do need to get off the phone so-"

Bianca's words were cut off by hysterical laughter from Maggie. The brunette couldn't help but laugh, asking the blonde what was so funny in between chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" wiping a tear away, as she apologized, from her laughing so hard. "I'm being silly." Maggie said her laughter dying down some. "And you're right we should hang up now."

"I'll call you tomorrow before I come-" then it dawned on her why Maggie had such a giggle-fest a minute ago and why she was obviously suppressing a laugh now. "Maggie, you've got a one track mind, naughty girl." Bianca stated, wondering just how naughty Maggie could be.

"I know, Mi-" Maggie caught herself and immediately thought about her conversation with her best friend earlier today. She wants to tell Bianca all about Mia and her other good friends but nows just not the right time. Although she's not quite sure if Mia will be coming town sooner or later but knowing her best friend it'll probably be later, so, she figures she has time before she needs to tell Bianca about Mia and the girls; about all of her past.

"Me what, Maggie?" Bianca asked the blonde with care sensing her shift in mood.

"I...I'll talk with you later Bianca, okay by-"

"Maggie wait, please, don't hang up. Can I just ask you one thing and please don't get upset with me...but are you... running from something or _someone?_"

_**TBC...**_


End file.
